Digimon: A New Beginning
by goldjackal17
Summary: The Chosen Ones thought that they're work was done after beating Lucemon. They were wrong, There's a new threat from old enemies, and it's gonna take the help of some unlikely friends to stop it. I present Digimon: A New Beginning. WARNING: First story I wrote and DEFINITELY NOT my best work by far. NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: The Trusty Ladle

A/N: **WARNING:** This is the first story I ever wrote for Fanfic so if there are errors in spelling or grammar that is because I was only 14 at the time I wrote. Give some slack on it. I decided to re-upload it for anyone who wants to read it.

DIGIMON: A NEW BEGINING

Chapter 1: The Trusty Ladle

(Season 4 attire)

The day was like any other for the city of Shibuya, almost everyone was out doing their daily

things. Unknown to most in city, there is another world a world full of creatures called Digimon.

The only ones that knew about this world was a group of six children, known as the digi-

destined's. This world was known as the Digital World, Takuya Kanbara one of those children

who had gone to the digital world was walking down the street contemplating the events that had

ended last year including there defeat of Lucemon.

_**Flashback**_

_Kouichi's Fractal Code had been scanned but not before he tossed the Human and Beast Spirits_

_of Darkness to Koji. Everyone was standing there watching in horror wile Lucemon just hovered_

_six feet in the air laughing at them._

_"You see you have no chance ha ha ha puny humans even you are vulnerable to me in the Digital_

_World!"_

_All of a sudden all twenty spirits of the ten legendary worriers came flying out of the D- Tectors._

_"The spirits of the ten warriors, they heard our call!" Zoe said in astonishment._

_Suddenly Takuya and Koji were engulfed by them._

_"ANCIENT SPIRITS UNITE!" Takuya and Koji yelled together._

_All the spirits became armor and enclosed both Takuya and Koji in one form._

_"SUSANOOMON!" said the new digimon. Susanoomon was clad in blue and red armor with a_

_gold ring on his back that had spikes on the rim.._

_"Time to finish this." Susanoomon said in a mix of Koji and Takuya's voices "CELESTIAL_

_BLADE!" Susanoomon yelled parts of the armor flew off and combined in midair with the_

_Dragon Soul Sword and came down to hover right in front of Susanoomon. He grabbed the two_

_handles on either side of the sword. Suddenly a blade of pure light formed. He slashed it_

_sideways hitting Lucemon right in the side and making a clean slice right through the stomach._

_Which uncovered all the Fractal Code both the Royal Knights and Cherubimon had gathered_

_from the Digiworld._

_"Lucemon your shadow shall not darken the Digital World any longer." Susanoomon said as_

_both Takuya and Koji's D- Tectors appeared in his two hands "FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!"_

_The Fractal code scanned into the D- Tectors and revealed two digi-eggs one white one black._

_The White one flew into the air and shattered but the black one sucked the rest of the Fractal_

_Code of the Digital World and hatched to reveal a giant black dragon._

_"Ah, guys that don't look good." Zoe said._

_"What's going on?"Susanoomon asked turning back into Takuya and Koji._

_"When you scanned the data you must have only scanned the good part leaving him_

_completely...DARK ooooh!" Bokomon panicked._

_Just then dragon Lucemon squeezed through the portal to the real world in to the train station the_

_Digidestined had left from._

_(A/N I'm just going to skip all the stuff in the train station and get straight to the end of next_

_battle)_

_"HEAVEN'S THUNDER!" Susanoomon yelled. All of a sudden a dark storm cloud formed_

_above Dragon Lucemons head and ten bolts of multi-colored Lighting struck him revealing the_

_Fractal Code. The two D- Tectors again appeared in Susannomon's hands. "FRACTAL CODE_

_DIGITIZE!"Susanoomon yelled and scanned the data._

_"I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF LOUSY KIDS!" yelled larvae Lucemon as he_

_hit Susanoomon in the back of his head._

_"Alright guys let's finish this." Takuya said from inside Susanoomon._

_"Right!" everyone else said who were also inside Susanoomon._

_"CELESTIAL BLADE!" Susanoomon said and again the handle formed and he grabbed hold of_

_it, activated the blade and sliced larvae Lucemon destroying any traces of Lucemon forever._

_**End Flashback**_

"Man I can't believe that it we defeated Lucemon. Dude I can't believe we saved a world and

can't even tell anyone about it. Hang they would think we where crazy and throw us in a looney

bin." he mumbled as he walked to meet his friend Koji Minamoto "aw no not again I got lost

yesturday too and I'm lost again today. Why today though, on all the days in the year I had to

get lost on my birthday. Oh wait theres the school."

"Hey Takuya over here!"Koji yelled from the steps leading up to the door.

"Hey Koji what did you want me to come here?" Takuya asked walking up to Koji and standing

two steps down.

"Oh nothing just follow me we'er heading over to Zoe's apartment everyone else should be there

already." Koji said stading up and walking down the steps then stepping to the side walk but

stoped when he relised that Takuya wasn't following him "well are you coming Takuya or do I

have to drag you there because you are standing there as still as a statue." Koji said.

"Huh...oh no I'm coming." Takuya said as Koji cut through his thoughts .

Truth be told his mind had been going to the subject of Zoe ever since the day he and the others

tried to defend Ophanimon's castle from the Royal Knights. He turned around and walked to

Koji. As the two walked towards the apartment complex Takuya's thoughts again turned back to

Zoe. In his mind he saw the night before the Royal Nimrods ,as he liked to put it, showed up and

took the fractyle code.

_**Flashback**_

_"Takuya, are you scared about possibly not being able to defeat the Royal Knights or for that_

_mater defeat Lucemon?" Zoe had asked_

_"Yeah a little are you?" he had said._

_"Yeah." she had answered._

_Takuya ended up laying back on a pile of books to take a rest and ended up falling to sleep_

_"Takuuya?" Zoe asked turning around and seeing he had fallen asleep,then turned back to the_

_book she had been looking at._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey Takuya...HELLO!? Anybody home in there?" Zoe Orimoto said cutting through his

thoughts.

"Hey Takki wake up already." J.P. Shibayama said using the nickname he had given him in the

Digital World.

"Huh...oh sorry guys." Takuya said as he saw that they had arrived at Zoe's apartment.

"It's ok Takuya we'er used to you spacing out cause of all the times you did just that in the

Digital World." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Hey were's the squirt and Kouichi?" Takuya asked.

"They're in the living..." Zoe said pointing in the direction of the main room.

"Oh, never mind I know where they are, the place they always are." Takuya walked past Zoe

cutting her off. He got to the living room to see his last two DigiDestined friends Kouichi

Kimora and Tommy Himi sitting on the sofa watching G Gundam on tv.

"Hey guys." Takuya said.

"Hi Takuya.." Kouichi said still staring at the screen.

"What he said." Tommy said blankly.

Takuya walked over to the kitchen to see what Koji, J.P., and Zoe were up to.

"Hey guys what's going on Tommy and Kouichi seemed to be ingrossed with that show they'er

watching?" Takuya asked.

"Oh that we have no idea what that show is but they said it was the final episode so I let them

turn it on and watch it till every thing was ready." Zoe said.

"Ok...ok whatever you can stop talking anytime." Takuya said.

Zoe gave him a look of death and hit him over the head with the laddle. "Bet you won't say that

again."

Takuya looked at her in astonishment and mumbled "Hey that isn't fair no hitting me on my

Birthday."

"I'll do what I want on your birthday thank you very much." Then she whispered to J.P. "Hey

anyway J.P. get him out of here. A surprise isn't exactly a surprise if he finds out about it now is

it?" Zoe whispered to J.P. with a sting in her words.

"Yeah I know, I'll do that right now Z." J.P. said taking Takuya back in to the living room.

"J.P. What's going on here?" Takuya asked.

"I'm not telling Z would hurt me with more then a ladle. So if your smart you'll ignore her and

just wait to see." J.P. answered.

"Ok whatever." Takuya said.

Takuya walked over and sat down on the recliner and watched the show that had both Tommy

and Kouichi so interessted. He sat there watching and soon he ended up geting ingrossed by it

also. *Now I see what has those two so interessted.* Takuya thought.

The show ended ten minuets later after some guy in the show beat some weird looking machine

called the Dark Gundam destroying the DG colloney and confesing his love for the girl called

Rain.

"Good ending." Kouichi said.

"I couldn't have put it better my self." Tommy agreed.

"Kouichi, Tommy could you two come in here a sec?" Zoe asked from the kitchen.

"Coming Zoe." Tommy answered.

Takuya got up and started to follow but was stopped by Zoe. "What do you think your doing?"

"Following the rest, why'd what did you think I was going to the circus?"

Zoe just looked at him and Takuya got the hint to just sit down and shut his mouth. He grabbed

the remote but before changing it he muttered "I don't need a mother here too so why is she

acting like her."

The rest of the group was working on different preparations for the up coming Birthday Party at

Takuya's house.

"Tommy take Takuya to your place I'll call you on your cell phone once everything is set up at

his house." Zoe said.

"Right." Tommy said as he walked out of the kitchen and went to get Takuya.

"Hey Takuya why don't you go with Tommy to his house?"

"I don't feel like it right now."

"I can see this will take a bit more work." she said to herself. Then speaking louder she said

"How bout I put it this way Go To Tommy's House, does that work."

Seeing the insane look in her eyes Takuya figured it best to listen but once again mumbled

"What she wants me to play with teddy bears now?"

But Takuya spoke to loud cause next thing he knew he had insane Zoe on his heels with her

trusty ladle flying through the air past his head.

"Now I have to wash that ladle." Zoe yelled furiously.

Tommy's apartment (thirty minuets later)

"Got any other games?" Takuya asked looking up from the screen. He and Tommy had arrived

at Tommy's place half an hour ago and Takuya had been playing games on the PS2 since then.

"Yeah there is one called Find the Teddy Bear over the Rainbow, but I doubt you want that one."

"Nah that's alright I don't want to make my statement to Zoe correct. Where did you get

something like that anyway?" Takuya said going back to the game he had just been playing.

"Actually it's not mine it's Yutaka's but he'd never admit to it." Once Takuya got over his fit of

laughter he went back to playing his game. He thought to himself *Dude why would a sixteen

year old be playing a game like that.*


	2. Chapter 2: The Message

Disclaimer I don't own digimon

Chapter 2:The Message

Digital World

Bokomon and Neemon stood in the throne room in Ophanimon's castle wile Ophanimon

herself

paced contemplating wether she should bring the digi-destine and Tamers back or not.

"Bokomon I need you and Neemon to get a message to all the digi-destine and Tamers."

Ophanimon said.

"Right but we need to know who and where the rest of these people live."

"Takoto Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong and Jeri Katou live in West Shinjuku."Ophanimon

said "Tai Kamiya, Kari Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, T.k.

Takashi, Izzy Izumi, Davis Motomiya, Yolie Inoue, Cody Hida, and Ken Ichijouji live in

Odaiba,. Get moving quickly MachineDramon is still destroying towns we don't have much time

till he gets here at the rate he's moving the whole Digital World will be destroyed in a week."

Ophanimon said.

"Right then we'll be on our way." Bokomon said.

"Bokomon where are the digi-destined?"Neemon asked

"OI, they went home remember."Bokomon answered.

"No."

-_-' "Shut up!"

"Why do I have to shut something and how am I to go up?"

"Shut your mouth!"Bokomon said getting angry.

"But then I can't talk."Neemon said.

"That's the idea."

"What idea?"

"May I please have a roll of transparent tape to put over his mouth?"Bokomon asked turning

back to Ophanimon.

"Sure, here." Ophanimon said handing him the roll.

Real World

Takuya had been playing the same game and finally got board so he turned off the game and

PS2. He walked out to the kitchen to get something to drink and saw something move outside.

"Hey Tommy come in here." Takuya yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Tommy asked walking in to the kitchen. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Takuya walked out, opened the door and gasped. There right outside the door stood Bokomon a

pinkish white digimon with a wide black horn that went from the front to the back of his head

wearing the same belt he wore during their trip in the Digital World. Next to him stood Neemon

a green digimon with two big bunny like ears, looking like he normally did in his brown sweat

pants and his eyes closed as if he were asleep.

"Bokomon, Neemon what are you two doing here." Takuya asked the two digimon.

"Takuya are the others here?" Bokomon asked.

"No they aren't their at Zoe's apartment why?"

"It'll be easier if your all together to hear this."

"Tommy call Zoe and tell her to get here quickly."

"Right." Tommy said.

Tommy went to call Zoe while Takuya let Bokomon and Neemon in and closed the door.

"Mmmmmm hhmp"

Takuya looks at Bokomon and says, "Why is Neemon's mouth taped shut?"

"Because he wouldn't shut up."

"Take it off him."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'll hang you by your horn."

"Alright." Bokomon said, then he mumbled, "At least it was tape and not glue, although that

would have worked better."

Takuya gives Bokomon a death look and says, "I heard that, I've been pushed around enough

today now it's my turn to push. GET THAT TAPE OFF NOW!"

"The others are on their way." Tommy said walking in trying to defuse Takuya's anger.

"Bokomon you better have a good explanation for this." Zoe said as the rest of the team got to

Tommy's apartment.

"Don't worry little miss attitude he probably does." Takuya said walking up to her and putting a

hand on her shoulder.

"Well mister know it all we'll see."Zoe said walking in to the living room Takuya staring at her

the whole way.

Koji -_-; "Why don't you just tell her?"

"What... Oh like I told you she'd probably end up slapping me." Takuya answered.

"I don't think so."

"Why not."

"Because..."

"Koji, Takuya get in here this involves you also."Kouichi yelled from the living room.

"Coming."Takuya yelled "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."Koji answered as he walked in to the living room.

'Man I sometimes wish I had never fallen in love with her' Takuya thought walking out to the

living room and sitting down keeping his eyes well away from Zoe's.

"Ok now that we're all here I'll tell you why me and Neemon are here. As you know Lucemon

was destoyed, but a few months after you left a new evil army arose this army is under the

control of a cyborg type digimon known as MachineDramon. Ophanimon sent me here to gather

all the digi-destine, when we have all of you we will de able to hold off the forces of

MachinDramon but we can't defeate them."

"Wait what do you mean by all the digi-destine?"Takuya asked.

"There are three other teams of digi-destine Takuya.."Bokomon tried to answer but was cut off

by Koji.

"And why can't we defeat them?"

"Just hold on I'm not done yet. There is a way but it will require all of the Spirits of the ten

legendary warriors so we must find four other people to take on the spirits of water, steel wood

and earth."Bokomon said.

"I know just who to get." Tommy said. Everyone stared at him in question. "Just trust me, we all

met the four of them on our last trip to the Digital World."


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Four

Disclaimer: Don't own it but like to watch and write it.

Chapter 3: The Perfect Four

The day was still the same as the six digi-destined walked along the street toward Katsuharu's

House.

"Your sure he said to meet us at his place right little buddy?" Takuya inquired remembering the

last run in they had with Katsuharu and his gang.

"For the 10th time Takuya Yes he said he would meet us outside on his front Porch." Tommy

said a little annoyed.

"Alright but if he gives off one little spout of attitude or a smart remark I swear I will pound his

face in." said Takuya hitting his right hand with his left fist.

"Considering the day you've had Takuya I wouldn't blame you." Koji encouraged.

"Stop encouraging him Koji or I'll pound your face in." Zoe spouted.

"Ha I'd like to see you try little Missy."

"He did NOT just call her little Missy did he?" Takuya asked J.P.

"Yeah he did." J.P. answered.

"Oh not good." Takuya said.

"Koji that was a big mistake." Tommy said.

"I think I figured that out Tommy." Koji said trying to stop the punches Zoe was throwing.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLING ME THAT KOJI MINAMOTO!" Zoe yelled.

Takuya walked up to Zoe and pulled her arms behind her back and sliding his arms in the crocks

to hold her back. "Don't make me take my goggles and rap them around your wrists, Zoe." He

said sternly.

"Ok fine." said Zoe calming down.

"Good now let's get to Katsuharu's."

"Right." They all started walking again. As they walked Takuya every now and then would

glance in Zoe's direction.

"Look at them." Koji said to his brother.

"Yeah I know but their both to stubborn to say those three little words, but when I talked to Zoe

she said not to interfere." Kouichi said.

"Yeah Takuya said the same thing." with that the two fell silent again.

The rest of the trip the group stayed silent. Soon the house came in to view and they could see

Katsuharu standing on the porch with his three friends Teppei, Chiaki, and Terou.

"Long time no see guys."said. Katsuharu.

"Yeah." Takuya said.

"So what's up?" Katsuharu asked.

"Well we need your help." Takuya answered.

"With what?"

"We need you four to take on the last four sets of spirits."

"What those things that transformed you guys last time we saw you?"

"Yeah."

"Well what do you guys think?" Katsuharu asked his four friends.

"I'm in." Teppei said.

"Me to." Terou agreed.

"Let's do it." Chiaki said.

"Then it's decided." Katsuharu said.

"Good everyone gather around and hold out your cell phones." Bokomon said.

All of the kid's held out their phones, Bokomon held his hands out over them "activate Cell

Phone Digivolution." all of a sudden the ten phones began to glow transforming in to ten D-

Tectors.

"Man it's good to have this thing back." Takuya smiled looking over his D-Tector.

"What's this?" Katsuharu asked looking at the device that was mostly green with reflective

mirrors he now held, Teppei's cell phone had turned in to a mostly brown but with blue instead,

Terou's was Tan with brown, and Chiaki's was blue with green.

"There your D-tectors they'll enable you to spirit evolve." Bokomon answered.

"Oh ok." Katsuharu said looking a little dumbfounded.

"Takuya you give Teppei the spirits of earth and Terou the spirits of wood." Bokmon said.

"Right, Teppei, Terou come here." Takuya said as the two walked over and stood in front of him

"raise your D-tectors." they did as they were told "Spirit Transfer." with that the spirits of earth

went into Teppei's D-tector and the spirits of wood went into Terou's.

"Now Koji you give Chiaki the spirits of water and Katsuharu the spirits of steel." Bokomon

said.

"Right." Koji said and again the spirit transfer was done.

"Now that you have your spirits I suggest we get going." Bokomon said.

"Give us a few hours to get ready." Takuya said.

"Alright we'll meet at the park behind the tool shed." Bokomon stated

"Right." everyone said and split up.

"I hope we're doing the right thing." Bokomon said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"I'm afraid that we might not be able to beat this enemy even with the help of the Tamers and

Digi-destined." Bokomon answered.

"Oh well lets hope we can." said Takuya walking back toward his home "by the way the park is

that way." Takuya said pointing in the direction.

"Well next stop should be West Shinjuku then Odaiba." Bokomon said heading in the direction

of the park.

A/N Well I hope you've liked my story so far I also want to thank the two who have reviewed my

story.


	4. Chapter 4: Next Stop West Shinjuku

Disclaimer: Don't own it, like to watch it and write it.

Chapter 4: Next Stop West Shinjuku

Takuya was in his room packing he had told his parents about how he had to leave and go to

another world his mom had fainted but his dad hadn't because Takuya had told him about his

first visit to the Digital World.

"Ok I have my portable CD player and that's all I'll need because I remember for some odd

reason when ever we de spirit evolved our clothes were clean. " Takuya said looking down at

himself and at the clothes in his bag "and it's time I go through a little change." he said removing

the red over shirt and tossing it in to the hamper in the corner of the room, then taking of the

yellow shirt and tossing it in the same place and putting on a red t-shirt with a dragon on it and

changing in to a pair of blue jeans.

"That suits me more now that I'm fourteen." he said putting on his hat and goggles "but I'll

never grow to old to wear my hat and goggles."

Then picking up a the utility belt he had gotten on his last birth day from his grandfather he put it

on and fastened it around his waist over the black leather belt that held up his jeans.

"Now to get a few CDs." he murmured walking over to the CD rack on his dresser, picking out

a phew CDs and putting them in to one of the pouches, then opening the top dresser drawer he

pulled out a first aid kit and putting it in to another pouch then walking over to his bed he picked

up the CD player and put it in to the third pouch.

"Now for my bee bee gun and Swiss army knife." he muttered walking over to the safe his

parents had gotten him so Shinya couldn't get it. Inputting the code he opened the door took out

the gun, a few packs of bee bees, his knife and closed the door and locked. Then he put some bee

bees in the gun and stuck the gun in the holster buttoning the strap over the gun to hold it In he

put the rest of the bee bees and the other packs in the fourth and final pouch and put the Swiss

army knife in a small open pocket right behind the holster.

"Now that should be it." he said to himself as he walked out of his room and went down stairs

"lets see if mom woke up yet."

"Well you ready to go son?" Mr. Kanbara asked.

"Yeah I think so." Takuya said "is mom awake?"

"Yeah hey you have time for a little something?" his father wondered.

"I think so..." Takuya answered looking at his watch "yeah."

"Good. Oh and your friends are here."

"Ok." Takuya said as he and his father walked in to the living room.

When they entered the living room there was a loud "SURPRISE!" from his friends, his mom his

dad and his little brother Shinya.

"Cool guys but don't you think I'm just a little to old for a surprise party?"he asked.

"No."everyone answered at once.

"Ok well let's get this over with." Takuya said.

Truth be told he really didn't like surprises but he put up with them. As the party went on for a

little while he decided to go out on the front porch to see it raining unknown to him though Koji

had followed and was standing right inside the screen door.

"Man why is it so hard to be in the same room with the girl you love so much that it's so hard to

tell her?" Takuya asked him self.

"Because you never try." Koji said.

"Oh geeze Koji don't do that!" Takuya said, "what do you mean?"

"Just what I said you never try to talk to her." Koji answered, "well you talk but by the end of the

conversations you end up throwing insults at each other."

"Yeah I know but it's just so hard."

"What is." Zoe asked.

"Nothing." Takuya said quickly trying to keep his face turned away from her so she wouldn't see

him blushing.

"Oh well your mom and dad told me to come and get you so you could open your gifts." Zoe said

walking back into the house.

"Go on in Koji tell my parents I'll be inside in a couple of minuets." Takuya told him.

"Sure, no prob." Koji said following Zoe in.

A few minuets later Mr. Kanbara came out and stood beside his son.

"Hey dad." Takuya said staring out at the rain.

"You ok champ?" Mr. Kanbara asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because normally when you come out here and stare out toward the street something's on your

mind, now what is it?"

"Girl problems."

"Ah. Let me guess the girl is Zoe?"

"Man am I an open book or something?"

"No, But whenever she comes over here you stare at her like she's got a skunk on her head or

something." Mr. Kanbara laughed.

"Dad."

"It's ok I had the same problem when I was your age."

"Oh what about with mom, did you have the same problem when you asked her out?"

"No but I was a bit older then you when I asked your mother out for the first time, now come on

lets go in so you can open your gifts." Mr. Kanbara said leading the way back in side.

"Alright." Takuya said following his father back into the house.

Takuya had opened all his other gifts and it all came down to the last one a box that looked like it

held clothing. He opened it and gasped inside the box was a black leather jacket with a new pair

of goggles laying on top. He picked up the goggles and looked them over. Unlike the ones he had

on now these had circle lenses and a black strap were his old ones had square lenses with a white

strap. He looked at the tag on the box and saw it was from all his friends together.

"Thanks guys." He said laying the stuff near the door and heading back to the living room.

"Now for the cake." Mr. Kanbara said rubbing his hands together and heading for the Kitchen

followed by everyone else.

After the party.

Takuya said his good byes to his family, grabbed his new jacket and new goggles, pulling off his

old goggles he handed them to his mom.

"I'll be back mom I promise." he told her pulling on the jacket and putting his new goggles

around his hat, he hugged his mom one more time and left with the others.

"Well everybody ready?" he asked stepping out the door.

Every one nodded and he led them down the steps and to the park to meet Bokomon and

Neemon.

At the Park

Bokomon and Neemon stood behind a tool shed waiting for Takuya and the others to show up.

"Well they're late." Bokomon said.

"Bokomon, Bokomon." Neemon said poking the back of Bokomon's head.

"Yes what do you want?" Bokomon snapped at his companion.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Neemon asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh well then is that them?" Neemon asked pointing in the direction of the park entrance.

"That's odd." Bokomon said looking at the group walking up to them.

"What is?" Neemon asked.

"Something's changed between them like a set of legos they've snapped together" Bokomon

replied.

"What are Legos?"

-_-' "Shut Up you rabbit eared idiot!" Bokomon said exasperated.

"You guys still haven't changed have you?" Takuya asked.

"Ah what do you mean?" Neemon asked.

"Never mind. Is everyone ready to hit the road?" Takuya asked.

"Ah why do you want us to hit the ground?" Neemon asked dim-wittedly.

"Never mind lets go guys we have a long walk a head of us." Takuya said.

"Right let's do it." Katsuharu agreed.

Every one started off toward West Shinjuku.

A/N Well that's it for this chapter review and tell me how you like it. And thanks to all who have

reviewed so far.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Tamers

Chapter 5: Enter the Tamers

"Takuya wouldn't it be easier to just spirit evolve?" Zoe asked as they walked out if Shibuya

city.

"Yeah but what would people think if they saw ten monsters walking and flying?" Takuya asked

rhetorically.

"Well you could always unity evolve to EmperorGreymon." Tommy suggested.

"True but we need a place to hide." Takuya said looking around for a place to hide. He found one

quickly and motioned for every one to follow.

"Do you guys know what to do?" Takuya asked pointing to Teppie and Terou.

They nodded in unison.

"Ok then lets do it."

"Wind into Flame." Zoe said transferring her spirits to Takuya's D-Tector

"Ice into Flame." Tommy said doing the same.

"Earth into Flame." Teppie called.

"Wood into Flame." said Terou.

"UNITY EXECUTE...UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya said forming a line of Fractal

Code on his hand and scanning it over the top. The Fractal Code spun around him and the four

sets

of spirits formed armor along with his two spirits. He flew down landing on the hexagon shaped

platform, "EMPERORGREYMON!" The Digimon called out.

"Whoa that s cool!" Katsuharu said looking up and examining the giant before them.

EmperorGreymon stood before them his armor was red and gold with a helmet that had three

horns on it two on each side and one on the front and had a sword on his back. He flew up circled

once came down and hovered right off the ground, "All aboard the EmperorGreymon express."

he said. Everyone climbed onto his back.

"Hold on." he said as he flew up into the air and off toward Shinjuku.

West Shinjuku

It took two hours to get to West Shinjuku but they made it only to see a large digimon

attacking the city.

"Oh no that's SkullMeramon a very evil and ruthless digimon." Bokomon said seeing who it was.

"Well I better set you guys on the ground and return your spirits so we can do this together."

EmperorGreymon said landing, dedigivolving back to Takuya, and returning the spirits.

"Everyone ready?" Takuya asked.

"Ready." They all said in unison.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they said.

"AGUNIMON!" Takuya yelled landing on the platform in his human hybrid form.

"LOBOMON." Koji called.

"KAZEMON!" Zoe shouted

"BEETLEMON!" J.P. exclaimed

"KUMAMON!" Tommy called out

"LOWEMON!" Kouichi said

"MECURYMON!" Katsuharu said. Mercurymon was still sort of star shaped but now the mirror

part of his face covered half his face leaving a pair of eyes and nose, his arms were no longer

really skinny but were now more human sized and the upper part of the body now had parted and

formed more of an armor kind of suit

"GRUMBLEMON!" Teppei said. Grumblemon also looked more human he no longer had the

long nose and didn't slouch the armor was the same but now had a black sort of cloth under it.

"RANAMON!" Chiaki called. Ranamon now looked more like Chiaki, instead of having green

skin it was now tan but other then that she still looked the same.

"ARBORMON!" Terou exclaimed. Arbormon had also change the armor had parted and had the

same kind of under suit as Mercurymon.

"Lets go guys." Agunimon said running toward the place were SkullMeramon was attacking

followed by the others.

They got to the place were the digimon was attacking in a matter of minuets. They saw four

digimon battling SkullMeramon.

"Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon all good all are mega forms they're

formed when Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, and Ryo Akiama Bio-Merge with

their Digimon." Bokomon explained.

"Well guys what do you say we help them out?" Takuya asked.

"Right!" The other said.

"PYRO PUNCH!" Agunimon yelled throwing two fire balls at SkullMeramon.

"HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon yelled coking and firing his wrist mounted laser.

"HURRICANE WAVES!" Kazemon called as she through large gusts of wind.

"THUNDER FIST!" Beetlemon yelled punching his fist forward.

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!" Kumamon called pulling his little gun off his back and firing it.

"SHADOW METEOR!" Lowemon called as a large blast of darkness fired from the lion face

that covered his chest.

"DRAINING RAIN!" Rananmon exclaimed pointing her hand out ward.

"SEISMIC SLEDGE!" Grumblemon yelled pulling a sledge hammer out of the ground and

throwing it.

"POWER PUMLE!" Arbormon yelled as he jumped up and tried hitting the evil digimon.

All the attacks hit but didn't even faze SkullMeramon.

"Ha ha ha LAVA STORM!" SkullMeramon yelled sending a bunch of lava balls at them.

"I don't think so, DARK REFLECTION!" Mercurymon said bringing up one of his mirror

shields, absorbing the attack, and sending it right back at the silver digimon.

The attack hit SkullMeramon with two times the force it would have hit them. Mercurymon

couldn't take the power that the attack had done and dedigivolved back to Katsuharu.

"Whoa Katsuharu are you alright?" Agunimon asked.

"Yeah that just took a lot out of me." Katsuharu said wile kneeling on the ground trying to catch

his breath.

"Well it looks like we have to take it up a notch guys."Agunimon said, "AGUNIMON SLIDE

EVOLUTION...BURNINGGREYMON!"

"LOBOMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...KENDOGRURUMON!"

"KAZEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...ZEPHYRMON!"

"BEETLEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...METALKABUTERIMON!"

"KUMAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...KORIKKAKUMON!"

"LOWEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...JAGERLOWEMON!"

"GRUMBLEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...GIGASMON!"

"RANAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...CALMARAMON

"ARBORMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...PETALDRMON!"

"My turn, EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION..." Katsuharu said after he caught his

breath and transformed, "SAKKAKUMON!"

"Alright guys lets finish this." BurningGreymon said, "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" he yelled

sending a burst of flame at SkullMeramon. The digimon caught the flames and absorbed them.

"Guys I have an idea shoot your attacks at me." Sakkakumon said.

"Are you nuts you can't handle that kind of power." JagerLowemon protested.

"Just do it." Sakkakumon retorted.

"Alright, Guys do as he says." BurningGreymon ordered, "PYRO BARRAGE!"

"LUPINE LASER!"

"HURRICANE GAIL!"

"ELECTRON CANNON!"

"AVALANCHE AXES!"

"EBONY BLAST!"

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!"

"ACID INK!"

"LEAF CYCLONE!"

All the attacks went at Sakkakumon and he absorbed them.

"LEGENDARY WARRIOR ATTACK REFLECTION!" Sakkakumon called out as all the

attacks went strait for SkullMeramon hitting him directly revealing his Fractal Code.

"SAKKAKUMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...MERCURYMON!" He said transforming, "Now for

a little purification, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!"

The Fractal Code went into his D-Tector and he dedigivolved. The others followed suit. And so

did the tamers who walked up to them.

"Thanks a lot you saved our butts." the boy with goggles said, "I'm Takato Matsuki these are my

friends well a few of them anyway, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, and Ryo Akiama."

"No problem, I'm Takuya Kanbara and these are my friends Koji, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Kouich,

Katsuharu, Teppie, Chiaki, and Terou." Takuya said.

"Well thanks again." Takato said, "do you have a place to stay?"

"No we just got into town." Takuya answered.

"Well why don't you stay with me I could use the company I live with my parents and of course

Guilmon." Takato said.

"Well we really don't have the time we came here to ask you and your friends a favor." Takuya

said.

"Oh and what would that be." Takato asked.

"We need your help the digital world is under attack and we were sent to recruit you."

"Alright let us tell our parents then we can go." Takato said leading his new friends to the bakery

were his ha and his parents lived.

"Right." Takuya said as they followed him into the bakery.

Half Hour Later

"Well now we have to go to Odaiba and pick up the last of the Digi-Destined then we can go."

Takuya said as he and all the others, along with Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta

were in the park getting ready to go.

"Right now I guess I'll Do this again." Takuya said, "Zoe, Tommy, Teppie, Terou lets do it."

"Right." The four nodded.

"Wind into Flame."

"Ice into Flame."

"Earth into Flame."

"Wood into Flame."

"UNITY EXECUTE...UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION." Takuya called again transforming,

"EMPERORGREYMON!"

Everyone but the Tamers got onto him.

"Hay any of you guys need a ride?" EmperorGreymon asked.

"Yeah Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri do." Takato answered.

"I still don't understand why your bringing me along?" Jeri asked, "I don't have a digimon."

"Because Lady Opanimon has a surprise for you, Jeri." Bokomon answered.

"Whatever." She said as her and the two boys climbed on to EmperorGreymon's back.

"Alright guys let's do it." Takato said holding out his D-Arc.

"Right." Henry, Rika, and Ryo did the same.

BIO-MERGE DIGVOLUTION...

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled.

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON!" The white digimon yelled in Takato and

Guilmon's voices.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Rika called out.

"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SKUYAMON!" called the yellow armored digimon in a mix of

Rika and Renamon's voices.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Henry yelled.

"TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON." yelled the green, white, and yellow

digimon.

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Ryo cryed out.

"CYBERDRAMON BIO-MERGE TO...JUSTIMON!" cried the now faceless digimon

"Alright guys lets fly." EmperorGreymon said flying off in the direction of Odaiba.

A/N Well I hope you liked this one and have had fun reading my story so far and don't worry

there will be more romance coming up so R/R. Thanks to all who reviewed so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Original DigiDestine

Disclaimer: Ok you already know the drill so this won't be in any more of the chapters of this.

Chapter 6: Meet the Original DigiDestined

By the time they all got to Odaiba it was already dusk EmperorGreymon went down and hovered

two feet from the ground and everyone got off. He dedigivolved back to Takuya and returned the

four sets of spirits to their rightful owners.

"So this is the famous Odaiba why are we here?" Gallantmon asked turning back into Guilmon

and Takato.

"Tai Kamiya and his gang live here." Takuya answered.

"Oh...WHAT you mean to tell me that him and his gang live here and are real?" Takato asked.

"Yeah they just had to keep it secret beacuse well Gennai told them to." Bokomon answered

"So that show was true all along, cool." Takato said.

"Hey Takuya where are we planing on staying?" Zoe asked.

"Oh man I knew I forgot about something!" Takuya exclaimed hitting his with his hand.

"I did to." Bokomon said pulling a devices from out of his belt and handing it to Takuya.

"What is it?" Takuya asked looking it over (looks like the Quantum Morpher from Power

Rangers Time Force).

"It's a newly developed device from Lady Ophanimon's development lab when you put it on

most of the information will be transferred to your brain so I wont have to explain every thing."

Bokomon replied.

As Bokomon said right after he put it on all the info about it was dumped and stored in the back

of his brain.

"Looks like it turns an abandoned place into a temporary home till we're ready to move on."

Takuya stated.

"Great were will we find an abandoned building to use?" Rika spoke for the first time in four

hours

"Rika look behind you and tell me what that is." Takato said to his red headed friend while trying

to hide the smirk.

"Well it's an abandoned building Goggle-head."

"Good now what did Takuya just say?"

"We need an abandoned place."

"Well Queenie dose go to school." Kazu said with an evil smirk.

"Do you have a death wish numskull?" Rika asked flexing her fist.

"Bring it on." Kazu challenged

"Just remember you asked." The red head said lunging at the brown haired boy.

"Whoa wildcat hold on and calm down." Ryo said grabing her by the wrist and holding her back.

"Is there something between them?" Takuya asked the other Goggle-headed boy.

"Had been they broke up two month's ago." Takato answered.

Takuya nodded understanding now why his new friend had been staring at the red head ever

since they had landed.

"I'm guessing by the way you keep staring at her that you like her?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well everyone how about we get set up for the night?" Takuya said walking over to the entrance

and going in side followed by the others.

The Next Day

Takuya and the others had woken up early and started off to find Tai Kamiya and his friends.

As they walked they heard the sounds of a battle a short distance away.

"Oh great first day here and we have to fight." Rika commented sarcasticly.

"Rika I'm going to say this once shut up." Takato said.

"Well everybody ready?" Takuya asked.

"Right!" Everyone replied pulling out there digivices.

"EXECUTE...BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"BURNINGGREYMON!"

"KENDOGARURUMON!"

"ZEPHYRMON!"

"METALKABUTERIMON!"

"KORIKKAKUMON!"

"JAGERLOWEMON!"

"SAKKAKUMON!"

"CALMARAMON!"

"GIGASMON!"

"PETALDRAMON!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON!"

"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON!"

"CYBERDRAMON BIO-MERGE TO...JUSTIMON!"

"Alright guys let's go!" BurningGreymon ordered.

"Right!" Everyone said folloing him.

They arrived at the battle in a matter of minuets to find twelve digimon fighting a

MetalSeadramon.

"Oh dear thats a MetalSeadramon he has a bad attitude with two very powerful attacks his River

of Power has never failed to wash his opponents away and his Giga Ice Blast will turn you into a

digimon popsicle." Bokomon said, "And the eleven digimon fighting him are, WarGreymon,

MetalGarurumon, Pheonixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, MarineAngemon, Seraphimon,

Magnadramon, Imperialdramon Palidin Mode, Aquilamon, and Ankylomon."

"Well their not doing to well are they?" BurningGreymon asked.

"No their not." Bokomon answered.

"Come on let's give this thing a run for his money." BurningGreymon said, "PYRO

BARRAGE!"

"LUPINE LASER!"

"HURRICANE GALE!"

"BOLO THUNDER!"

"AVALANCHE AXES!"

"EBONY BLAST!"

"RUMBLE BLEND NUMBER 9!"

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!"

"ACID INK!"

"LEAF CYCLONE!"

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

"GARGO MISSLE!"

"JUSTICE BARRAGE!"

The attacks hit but did no serious damage.

"DANG!" BurningGreymon shouted in anger, "Koji you ready?"

KendoGarurumon shook his head and the two dedigvolved.

"EXECUTE NOW...FUSION EVOLUTION!" Takuya called as his two spirits combined,

"ALDAMON!"

"EXECUTE...FUSION EVOLUTION!" Koji yelled as his two spirits did the same,

"BEOWOLFMON!"

The two fusion digimon stood before MetalSeadramon.

"EVERYBODY ATTACK AT ONCE!" Aldamon yelled.

"TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon said.

"ICE WOLF BITE!" MetalGarurumon called.

"CRIMSON FLAME!" Pheonixmon yelled.

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted.

"THORN WHIP!" Rosemon exclaimed

"OCEAN LOVE!" Both MarineAngemon cried out.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!" Seraphimon called.

"DRAGON FIRE!" Magnadramon shouted.

"OMEGA SWORD!" Imperialdramon said.

"GRAND HORN!" Aquilamon yelled.

"TAIL HAMMER!" cried Ankylomon

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" called Gallantmon

"SPIRIT STRIKE!" Sakuyamon followed.

"GARGO MISSLE!" MegaGargomon continued.

"THUNDER CLAP!" Justimon bellowed

"HURRICANE GALE!"

"ELECTRON CANNON!"

"FROZEN ARROWHEADS!"

"DARK MASTER!"

"RUMBLE BLEND NUMBER 9!"

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!"

"ACID INK!"

"THORN JAB!"

"CLEANSING LIGHT!"

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"

The attacks all hit MetalSeadramon revealing his Fractal Code.

"Now for a little pureification, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Aldamon said scanning the code

into his d-tector.

"Well that wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." Takuya said dedigivolving and trying to

catch his breath.

"Agreed." said Koji as he to followed by Zoe and the other legendary warriors.

"Hey at least it wasn't to hard." Gallantmon smiled turning back into Takato and Guilmon.

"Um excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but who are you guys?" asked the boy with twenty-one

year old with a Koromon in his arms.

"Are you Tai Kamiya?" Takuya inquired.

"Yes...oh wait I know who you are your Takuya Kanbara leader of the newest team of Digi-

Destined, and your Takato Matsuki leader of the Tamers." Tai said.

"Yeah but how do you know us?" Rika Nonaka asked.

"Gennai stays in contact with the Sovereign and the three Celestial Digimon." The twenty one

year old answered.

"Well then I guess you know that we must go to the Digital World?" Takuya asked

"Yes."

"Is your team ready?" Takuya asked.

Tai nodded.

"Alright then let's go." said Takuya lifting his wrist he pressed the button with a circle and red V

and called, "Digi-Port open!"

Suddenly a portal of swirling lite opened and they stepped through.

A/N Well hope you liked it. And again I thank all of those who have reviewed. Please R/R


	7. Chapter 7: Damaged Digital World Pt 1

Chapter 7: Damaged Digital World Part 1

Takuya and everyone stepped through the portal and into the Digital World to see that they

stood in front of Seraphimon's Castle.

"Well this is it let's see if we can get the hole story on this." Takuya said walking up to the door

and opened it.

"Ah Digi-Destined, Lady Ophanimon is expecting you." Sorcermon said leading them to the

room where Ophanimon and Cherubimon sat along with two other Humans standing next to

them a boy and girl.

"Well it was good of you to come." Ophanimon said.

"Where is Seraphimon?" Takuya asked.

"Kyle and Quyen can fill you in on everything." Opanimon said in a some what weak voice.

"Ophanimon what's wrong." Takuya asked.

"She's injured Warrior of Flame." said the boy with blue hair and green eyes he was well built

and he wore a red t-shirt and black jeans walking up to them, a black and red D-Tector was

clipped to a wrist band as well as a tube looking device hanging from his belt, "my name is Kyle

Katori, Warrior of Lava. Seraphimon was injured as was Cherubimon I hold Serapimon's Fractal

Code with the permission of Lady Opanimon."

"How were they injured?" Zoe asked.

"In battle against Machinedramon." the girl stated walking up to stand next to Kyle she had Pink

eyes and hair and wore a pink some what tight jump suit with no sleeves that showed a bit of her

cleavage, white boots and pink fingerless gloves and a fully silver d-tector on her belt, "I'm

Quyen, Warrior of Lightning."

Suddenly a giant explosion shook the Castle nocking every one to the floor.

"Oh no Machindramon's attacking again let's go." Kyle said running out the door followed by

erveryone else.

"Great we finish a battle in the real world and ten minuets later we get sucked into another one."

Rika said.

"Let's do it guys!" Takuya said pulling his d-tector out of his pocket.

"EXECUTE...SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"LOBOMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"BEETLMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

"LOWEMON!"

"MERCURYMON!"

"GRUMBLEMON!"

"RANAMON!"

"ARBORMON!"

"LAVAMON!"

"LIGHTNINGMON!"

Two other Legendary Warriors stood before them, Lavamon had armor dark red, black, and

silver with designs of lava flowing down it, his helmet covered all his face but his mouth, and

Lightningmon had silver armor that started at the neck in a collar of sorts then led into a silver

breastplate that left a good amount of her cleavage showing, stopped at the bottom of her chest,

led down the sides to right under her stomach and fully covered legs.

"Hmm...I have never heard of these two I wonder why?" Bokomon said.

"Ah maybe the book has something in it." Neemon said

"Well lets see... Ah here it is Lavamon and Lightingmon there known as the forgoten Warriors

they helped battle Lucemon but were defeated before his imprisonment." Bokomon explained,

"and you had better be glad their on our side because their the two most powerful warriors of the

group their beast forms are MagmaLeomon and Lightningdramon, their fusion forms are

Magmamon and Stormmon, and the last form is EmperorLeomon which is the combination of

the spirits of Lava, Lightning, and the Fractal Codes of Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and

Cherubimon."

"And who's the dork with wings that Kyle seems to hate?" Takuya (Agunimon) asked.

"I can answer that his name is Dregamon he used to be a friend of mine till I found out he was a

traitor." Kyle (Lavamon) said, "he had a deal with Machinedramon, he would pass along info on

were we would attack next and then we would be ambushed wile getting ready to attack."

"How did you find out?" Zoe (Kazemon) asked.

"I kept noticing he was leaving during the night so I tailed him one night and found he was

telling Machinedramon everything but they caught me and if not for Quyen following me I would

not be standing here today."

"Nice story Kyle but this is the day I finaly destroy you?" Dregamon said.

"Oh yeah well bring it on." Lavamon taunted, "everyone go back to the castle I can handle this."

"Are you..." Agunimon started.

"Don't ask just do as he says." Quyen said leading the others back inside.

"Now Dregamon I suggest you get out of here now." Lavamon said taking on a ready position.

"In your dreams lava boy." Dregamon said, "DREGA DESTROYER!"

The attack hit Kyle head on and forced him back into a wall of the castle.

"Ugh." Kyle tried to get up but the pain from the attack made him stay on the ground

"I don't think so, DRAGON WING!" Dregamon charged forward and hit Lavamon with his wing

right in the stomach which sent electricity up and down his body and another wave of pain.

"How did you get so strong?" Lavamon asked.

"Ha ha ha Machinedramon found Lucemon's Fractal Code and me and him split it." Dregamon

explained, "DREGA BLAZE!"

As the attack hit it sent a fresh wave of pain but Lavamon stood up ready to fight.

"Your more stupid then I thought, DRAGON WING!" Dregamon again charged forward,

Lavamon pulled out his lightsaber but was hit in the arm which sent it flying away and forcing

him to dedigivolve back to Kyle.

Blood dripped from Kyle's arm as he did his best to stand up.

"This is far from over Kyle I will destroy you but I'll let you live a little longer." Dregamon said

as he flew off.

"Your right Dregamon this is far from over...ugh." Kyle said as he fell over and blacked out.

TO CONTINUED...

A/N Hope you liked it. So you all know Kyle and his Digmon forms, Dregamon, and Quyen's

Digimon form's belong to me, how ever Quyen is actually a picture on a Hot Wheels car but I

used her because I thought she was cool. Please R/R


	8. Chapter 8: Damaged Digital World Pt 2

Chapter 8: Damaged Digital World Part 2

Quyen and the others were watching the battle from a monitor in the castle and saw what had

happened.

"KYLE!" Quyen screamed running out the door.

She ran up to his still form and saw his arm was bleeding, she pulled a bandage from a pouch at

the back of her belt and rapped it around the wound.

"Quyen is he alright?" Koji who had followed asked.

"Yes but we need to get him to the med room." She answered.

"Right." He replied picking his new friend up and following Quyen to the med room.

Koji lay Kyle down on the bed and gave Quyen a quick reassuring pat on the shoulder before

walking out of the room.

Two Hours Later

"Ugh...what happened?" Kyle asked sitting up.

"Kyle...Oh thank God." Quyen said in relief, "You know your lucky to be alive with that stunt

you pulled."

"I know but he's got more power now." Kyle replied getting off the bed and standing up.

"Ah...man he did a number on me out there it fells like he danced on chest." He said grabbing his

red shirt, walking out of the med room and to the main room where the others were looking at

what was left of the Digital World.

Kyle walked in and saw the others staring at the monitor.

"Not much, is there?" Kyle asked not referring to no one in particular.

"No there's not." Takuya answered wryly.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the picture the screen was showing that Dregamon and an army

of all different digimon had just began an attack on a nearby village.

"Lets go everyone!" Tai said walking out followed by everyone else except Quyen and Kyle.

He began to get up and follow but was stopped by Quyen, "Oh no you don't little Mister your not

going anywhere." She said forcing him back into his chair.

He stood again but Quyen got in his way, "your not leaving here until you heal." He brought his

hand up and hit her pressure point knocking her out, "sorry Quyen but they need my help." he

said as he sat her down in the chair he had been sitting in.

"EXECUTE...FUSION EVOLUTION!" Kyle called scraping the Fractal Code against his D-

Tector, but unlike the normal fusion evolution sequence he stands on the rim of a volcano as it

erupts and shrouds him in Lava, the normal shadowed figure is seen but the armor is also

shadowed as it covers him, the Lava clears and we now see a digimon with armor almost exactly

like his human form but with attributes of a red Leomon, a Lightsaber the same one he uses in his

human form hung at his hip, he jumped from the rim and unlike everyone else who land on the

hexagon he landed on rocky ground, "MAGMAMON!"

He ran out of the building and toward the village which was only a mile away.

At The Village

A blue dragon man digimon with piercing red eyes attacked the digidestined as they tried

there best to fend him off.

Magmamon (Kyle) ran up to were the battle was.

"Degamon!" He said with a loathing tone in his voice. He came up in front of Dregamon and

spread his arms out.

"IT STOPS HERE DREGAMON!" Magmamon yelled.

"Oh it dose, dose it?" Dregamon asked rhetorically, "MEN BURN IT TO THE GROUND!"

"NO, GUYS STOP THEM!" Kyle shouted.

"KYLE, WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Kazemon yelled.

"I'm here to help now stop them!" he replied.

"GUYS DO AS HE SAYS!"

"Well it looks like it's just you and me now Kyle." Dregamon said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, NOW BRING IT ON!" Kyle yelled

"Oh so I see you still haven't learned your lesson, DRAGON WING!" Dregamon charged

forward.

"I DON'T THINK SO, VOLCANO BLADE!" Kyle yelled pulling his lightsaber off his belt and

blocking Dregamon's wing just before it hit him.

"Nice move old friend but you still can't match my skill with a sword, DREGA BLADE!"

Dregamon called pulling his own lightsaber out and activating it.

The two began a fierce duel.

"Ha see you still can't hit me." Dregamon said as the blades connected in a hissing sound.

"Oh really?" Kyle asked as he faked a slash from the left but then changed direction and came in

from the right.

Before he could block it Kyle's blade cut Dregamon in the side.

"You'll pay for that!" Dregamon said as he pulled his hand away from his wounded side and did

his best to strike Kyle but every attack he tried Kyle would block.

Kyle re hit him in the side were he was hurt and Dregamon howled in pain.

"Well you have gotten better Kyle." Dregamon said clutching his wound as a little blood oozed

out and covered his hand.

"I know...Derrick." Kyle said.

"What are you waiting for...why don't you finish me?" Dregamon asked.

"Because I can remember before you took on the spirits of the dragon you and I were best friends

but no their power corrupted you into the thing I now see before me."

"You don't understand Kyle you never did, you called your self my friend when you knew

nothing about me."

"No I did know." Kyle said.

"No you didn't, I had nothing, I was poor, you want to know how I got into the same school as

you, I was on a scholarship, unlike you your family's rich, you and I have nothing in common."

"No, NO YOU AND I HAVE MORE IN COMMON THEN YOU THINK WE BOTH WERE

IGNORED BY OUR FAMILIES, BUT WE BOTH SURVIVED, Look at this we are both

digimon only unlike you I chose the path of good instead of evil." Kyle shouted holding out his

D-Tector.

"You may be right Kyle but you still don't understand I came to this world with you because I

was hoping for a high flying adventure, you know what I got?" Dregamon asked as a little more

blood come out of the wound hurt so much that it caused him to dedigivolved into a boy with

black hair and brown eyes he wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and his D-Tector but he also

had a device that was around his left wrist that had a red light that kept blinking then stopped.

"No what did you get?"

"Nothing but two pieces of one big puzzle you and all your friends have the rest but we have no

idea what the pieces come together to form."

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Derrick called as

the device began to blink again, his transformation was a lot like Kyle's just had a dragon that

blew its fire around him, "DREGAMON!"

"DERRICK WAIT!" Kyle called after his friend turned enemy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N This chapters done hope you liked it. Any way thanks for all the reviews. When you review

this time if you want to tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Damaged Digital World Pt 3

Chapter 9: Damaged Digital World Part 3

Kyle walked over to the others to see that they were digitizing the last of Dregamon's little

army.

"Takuya are you guys alright?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah just a little weak from the battle." Takuya answered.

"Guys lets get back to the castle we must inform Lady Opanimon about the battle and that the

village is safe for now." Kyle called.

"Right." everyone said follwing Kyle back to the castle.

Back at the Castle

Kyle and the others walked through the main door to find Quyen pacing.

"You idiot I'm gonna nock your block off!" Quyen fumed.

"Whoa calm down, Quyen I'm fine." Kyle said.

"Not or long!" Quyen charged him but he grabbed her and twisted her arm around to behind her

back.

"I'll nock you to the floor if you don't calm down." Kyle said as he held her arm behind her back.

"Ooh that could be fun." Quyen said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Ah, did we miss something?" Takuya asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you that we're together." Kyle said allowing her arm to go free but

still holding her hand.

"Jeri Ophanimon wants to talk to you." Quyen said.

"Ok." Jeri said walking toward the room were Ophanimon was.

The others followed to see what was going on.

"Jeri I have something or more in the way of someone." Ophanimon said.

"Who is it?" Jeri asked.

"First I need to see all the D-Arcs except Takato's." The angel digimon said.

Reluctantly the Tamers handed there D-Arc's to Opanimon. She set them on the table held her

hand over them, they began to glow then stopped. Opanimon gave them back.

"Whoa she changed them." Kazu said looking at his D-Arc.

They still were the same colors but had the same markings as Takato's.

"Now Jeri you thought Leomon was killed but Digimon can't die so I retrieved his DigiEgg from

the Village of Beginnings two months ago now I present to you a blue card and Leormon

Leomon's Rookie form." Opanimon said as a little yellow fured digimon stepped out from behind her

and walked up to Jeri.

"Hello, Jeri it's good to see you again." Leormon said.

"Leomon is that you?" Jeri asked surprised.

"Yes my friend it is me." Leormon answered.

"Oh my god I thought he had died for sure." Henry said as he watched Jeri envelop Leormon in a

hug.

"Well as I told my good friend Willis once digimon never die." Davis said.

"Did someone say my name." a voice asked from behind them.

They turned around to find a boy about Davis' age with blond hair and two digimon at his side.

"Willis dude it's good to see you again but what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Well I got a distress signal from Gennai telling me to come to the Digital World." Willis

explained.

"He did?" Davis asked

"Yes I did." Gennai said coming out from be hind Ophanimon and standing next to her.

"Well is this the last of the surprises?" Tai asked.

"Yeah the Sovereign had to stay in their parts of the Digital World." Opanimon said, "and it's

time for you to all get going on your journey, be safe my friends and good luck."

"Yes good luck to you all." Gennai repeated.

"Thanks and you be safe Milady." Kyle said bowing.

Just as he stood up Ophanimon let out a cry of pain and her Fractal Code arppeared.

"Well scratch that." Kyle said, "Quyen I have Seraphimon's Fractal Code this one is yours."

"Thanks." Quyen said pulling her D-Tector off her belt, "Fractal Code Digitize!"

The Fractal Code went into her D-Tector and she re-clipped it to her belt.

"Good bye for now digidestined and as Opanimon said be safe." Gennai said.

"Thank you, Lord Gennai." Quyen and Kyle said together.

"Lord Gennai, What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Cherubimon would have taken over but he dose not have the strength to give commands so it

now falls to Gennai to take his place." Kyle explained

"I do so have the strength to..." Cherubimon started but he froze as his Fractal Code appeared.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the castle and Dregamon came down and landed on the floor.

"Hello digidestined." he said as he turned to see that Cherubimon's Fractal Code had just

appeared, "Ah this ones mine, DREGAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...DYNASMON!"

Dynasmon stood before them but he didn't have the same eyes as he did when Takuya and the

others battled him they were now the same piercing red eyes as Dregamon's.

He put his hand behind his back and his D-Tector materialized, "FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!"

"NO!" Kyle shouted running toward Derrick's human hybrid form.

"DRAGON THROWER!" Dynasmon called forming a ball of purple energy in his hand and

throwing it toward Kyle.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION..." Kyle called as he again stood on the rim of the volcano

shrouded in Lava, "LAVAMON!"

"LAVA SHIELD!" Lavamon called as lava surrounded his left fore arm and then dissipated to

form a shield with the design of a volcano on it, the ball of energy hit the shield and was

absorbed, "VOLCANIC BLAZE!" a blast of lava came from the shield and hit Dynasmon with

the same energy from his attack sending him to the ground.

"You'll pay for this Kyle." Dynasmon said standing up and flying away.

"NO!" Kyle shouted, "I don't believe this he now has the power of Cherubimon as well as half of

Lucemon's power how can we compete with that much power?"

"Kyle there is a way if you form Susanomon then add the power of the spirits of Lava and

Lightning plus the fractal codes of Seraphimon and Opanimon you may have enough power."

Gennai explained, "But I have no idea how to do it."

"Well we have to save Derrick first." Kyle said.

"Kyle he's changed he is no longer the person we once knew, you have to understand this."

Quyen said.

"NO I WILL SAVE HIM EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!" Kyle shouted.

"You wont have to we'll help and we will save him." Takuya said.

"Thanks but we'll have to do it fast and quickly." Kyle said , "Let's move out."

"Right." Everyone said as they followed Kyle out of the Castle.

Just as they exited Dynasmon was watching them, "This is it I'll attack when the time is right and

finaly have my revenge on Kyle for destroying my sister." Dynasmon said as he flew high up into

the air and followed them.

Kyle heard something and stopped.

"Kyle what's wrong?" Quyen asked.

Just then a blast came at them from the side.

"That!" Kyle answered pointing in the direction of a giant gray bug digimon.

"Oh no that's Okuwamon he's the Ultimate form of Kuwagamon his Double Scissor Claw and

Beetle Horn attacks have never failed to annihilate any opponent." Bokomon said.

"He's all mine." Takuya said, "EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION...ALDAMON!"

"Go for it Takuya!" Zoe cheered.

"ATOMIC INFERNO!" Aldamon called as the two blasters on his wrists turned, opened, and

fired a barrage of fire balls at Okuwamon.

The attack hit hard but did minimal damage.

"Ha yeah right that won't work on me."

"Fine try this, SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!" Aldamon shouted as he hurled a giant ball of fire

at the bug digimon and forced his Fractal Code to appear, "FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!"

"Good work Takuya." Kyle said.

"Thanks."

"You may have won this battle digidestined but this is just the beginning!" Dynasmon said as he

flew over and dissappeared.

"He's right this is just the begining." Kyle said as he led them on their journy to once again save

the Digital World.

A/N Well that's Chapter 9 and the final part of Damaged Digital World. And to Psyco King I'm

sorry for the mishap in the last chapter but I had to describe a little bit of Kyle and Derricks lives

before the Digital World. Thanks for the reviews. Please R/R


	10. Chapter 10: Tournament Pt 1

Chapter 10: The Tournament Part 1: Captured

Kyle led them on as the day turned into night they stopped at a cave and Takuya activated the

device forming a holographic home.

"Hey Takuya you and the others get some sleep I'll take watch." Kyle said walking out of the

holo home.

"No Kyle you..." Takuya started but stopped when Kyle turned and fixed him with a hard gaze,

"alright but if you get tired come in and wake me up."

"Fine." Kyle said as he went outside, sat down on the ground, closed his eyes, and meditated.

Meanwhile from a top the mountain next to the cave Derrick watched and got ready to follow the

orders Machinedramon gave him that afternoon after the Okuwamon incident.

~Flashback~

Derrick stood before Machinedramon as his leader paced.

"Derrick my orders are to attack while they are asleep and bring them to me." Machinedramon

ordered.

"Yes, Master." Derrick said.

"BUT IF YOU FAIL YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES!" The giant metallic dragon

digimon bellowed.

"Yes, Master."

"Good now go."

~End Flashback~

"Ha well my old friend you and your friends have no idea what's about to happen" Derrick

whispered, "Centarumon go!"

"Yes sir." Centarumon said as he galloped down the mountain.

Kyle heard the sound of Centarumon's galloping and stood up looking up he saw a digimon

coming down the mountain.

"Oh great that's just what we need." Kyle whispered, "EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT

EVOLUTION...", Kyle called as again the same evolution sequence served for his beast

evolution, "MAGMALEOMON!"

A red Leomon with a breast plate over his chest, armor down his legs, and the same Lightsaber as

he carried in his human and fusion hybrids.

"Well it looks like I'm facing one of the most stupid digimon around." Kyle said as he pulled his

Lightsaber and activated it.

"SOLAR RAY!" Centarumon called as he raised his arm and a blast of energy came out of it.

Kyle raised his saber and blocked the blast, "MAGMA BEAST SLASH!" He called as he sliced

in downward motion.

The attack hit Centarumon he went flying backward he slumped to the ground in a heap and his

Fractal Code came out.

"You have been corrupted by Machinedramon now as you fall into the bowels of the volcano let

the heat of the Lava purify you, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Kyle said as he scanned

Centarumon's data and dedigivolved.

"Kyle what's going on?" Ouyen asked as she walked out into the night and stood beside her

boyfriend.

"Nothing I was just practicing my sword technique." Kyle answered.

"Oh well could use some company?"

"No you go and get some more rest I'll be fine."

"Alright." Ouyen said as she gave him a quick kiss and went back inside.

"Well Kyle that didn't take you to long now did it?" asked a voice from behind him.

"What do you want Derrick?" Kyle asked as he turned around to face the other boy.

"Your destruction as always but I can do that later, take this it may help you find your way

around this world better." Derrick said tossing Kyle a small circular device.

Kyle caught the device and put it in his pocket, "Why are you helping us?" he asked looking up

but Derrick had disappeared so he walked back over to where he was sitting on the ground and

began to meditate once again.

The device that Derrick had given him which now resided in his pocket began to glow sending

out sleeping gas making Kyle fall asleep it then sent out beams of energy directed at all the

digidestined and teleported them all to a prison cell in Machinedramon's fortress but had also put

a device around each of their arms.

The Next Morning

Takuya stirred and stood up noticing that the weren't back at the cave but in a prison cell.

"Guys wake up!" Takuya said as he shook Zoe's shoulder.

She woke up to find Takuya over top of her she sat up and looked around, "what's going on?"

She asked

"I have no idea but we had best wake every one up." He answered.

"Right."

It took about fifteen minuets to get everyone up but they were finally all awake.

"Well so you are the army Ophanimon called." came a voice from a speaker system, "Welcome

digidestined to my prison."

"Who are you?" Takuya asked

"I am Machinedramon the new ruler of this world." said the voice

"What do you want with us?" Tai demanded

"Oh nothing except that while you are here you shall participate in a tournament."

"What kind of a tournament?" Koji asked.

"A duel tournament were you shall battle clones of your digimon." Machinedramon answered.

"I don't think so!" Takato said.

"Oh big mistake Tamer." Machinedramon said as he flipped a switch sending electricity into

Takato's body.

The boy screamed in pain as the volts went through him.

"STOP IT..." Rika cryed but noting happened, "STOP IT NOW!"

The flow of electricity stopped and the boy lay on the floor still breathing.

"Are you alright Goggle-head?" Rika asked as she kneeled beside him.

"Yeah just a little shocked." he smirked.

"That's what will happen if you don't participate in the tournament but I won't stop the flow of

electricity till your dead." Machinedramon said angrily.

"Fine we'll play your little game on one condition..." Tai said.

"I think not I have already set it up you shall play by my rules or be destroyed."

"And what are your rules." Ryo asked.

"Only one rule and that is if one of you loses a battle you will either die at the hands of your

opponent or by the electricity rings around your arms."

"Fine we except your terms." Takato said standing up with Rika steadying him.

"Good the first battle will be fought by Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya any questions."

"No." Tai answered.

"Then get some rest you'll need it."

"Guys I don't like this if one loses that person dies." Sora said as she walked up to Tai.

"I know but we only have two choices fight or die." Tai said.

"Yeah I guess your right we'll just have to fight our hardest." Sora said as she wrapped her arms

around Tai.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N Well hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please R/R


	11. Chapter 11: Tournament Pt 2

Chapter 11: The Tournament Part 2: Battle of the Leaders

The four group leaders stood on the field as the first battle was about to begin.

"Let's do it guys!" Tai said as he held out his digivice, "Agumon now!"

"Right! AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!"

"Veemon do your stuff!"

"Weepah! VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...MAGNAMON!"

"Guilmon!"

"Let's do it Takatomon!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Takato called.

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON, GALLANTMON DIGIVOLVE

TO...GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!"

Gallantmon now stood on the field with red armor and wings added.

"My turn!" Takuya said taking his D-Tector from his jacket pocket, "EXECUTE NOW FUSION

EVOLUTION...ALDAMON!"

The four digimon now stood on the field ready to fight.

"Let me introduce your opponents. BLACKWARGREYMON, DARKMAGNAMON,

GALLANTMON NIGHT MODE, and CLONE ALDAMON!" Machinedramon said.

"No way!" said Davis as he looked at the digimon across from him.

It was an almost full replica of Magnamon except the armor was black instead of gold.

"That's impossible!" Takato said as he looked at his opponent, the Gallantmon that now stood

across from him was almost an exact lookalike except the armor was midnight blue instead of

crimson red.

"How can that be possible?" Takuya asked as he looked at the digimon across from him which

was an exact replica.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"TERRA FORCE!"

"TERRA DESTROYER!"

The attacks hit head on and knocked the two to the ground.

"MAGNA BLAST!"

"DARK BLAST!"

The two attacks hit the opponents and knocked them back into the walls.

"FINAL JUSTICE!"

"DEMON'S DESTROYER!"

Both attacks missed but rocked the ground.

"ATOMIC INFERNO!" Both Aldamon said at once.

The attacks hit their target but did minimal damage.

As the battle raged on the rest watched from their cell.

"Come on guys you can do it just stay focused." Sora said.

"MEGA CLAW!" WarGreymon called as he flew at BlackWarGreymon with his Dramon

Destroyers out stretched out hitting his opponent in the chest and driving him back into the wall.

"MEGA CLAW!" BlackWarGreymon shouted as he slashed downward with his left Dramon

Destroyer.

"TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon said as he once again hurled the ball of energy at his enemy.

The attack made contact knocking BlackWarGreymon out.

"One final blow should do it WarGreymon!" Tai called.

"Right, TERRA FORCE!" this time when the attack hit BlackWarGreymon was blown away

from the wall and into a corner.

"MAGNA BLAST!" Magnamon shouted as he sent the stream of energy.

"DARK BLAST!" Darkmagnamon called as he also sent out a stream of energy.

"That's the way Magnamon!" Davis yelled.

"MAGNA PUNCH!" Magnamon yelled as he attacked with his fists.

"DARK BLAST!" DarkMagnamon exclaimed.

"Man there has to be a way to beat this guy." Davis said as he thought about what strategy to use,

"Magnamon use your Mangna Kick."

"Right, MAGNA KICK!"

"DARK PUNCH!"

"MAGNA..." Before Magnamon could finish his attack he was caught of guard by

DarkMagnamon's punch.

"Tai, Gennai told me there is a way to transfer weapons from one digimon to the other." Davis

said.

"There is?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, transfer the Brave Shield to Magnamon." Davis answered.

"WarGreymon transfer your Brave Shield to Magnamon." Tai ordered.

"Right, Weapon transfer, Brave Shield." WarGreymon said.

The Brave Shield transferred from WarGreymon's back to Magnamon right arm.

"What should I do with this?" Magnamon asked his partner.

"Use it to block DarMagnamon's attacks." Davis answered.

"DARK BLAST!"

"BRAVE SHIELD!" Magnamon called as he lifted the shield and blocked the oncoming attack.

"Man if only Stingmon could help." Davis said.

"DARK KICK!"

"BRAVE SHIELD!" Magnamon said as he blocked another attack, "I can't do this all day

Davis!"

"I know but how can I help?" Davis asked.

"Maybe I can." said a voice.

"Stingmon how did you get out?" Davis asked.

"I...don't really know one minuet I'm in the cell with Ken the next I'm outside of it." Stingmon

answered.

"Well your just in time." Davis smiled, "Magnamon dedigivolve then digivolve to ExVeemon."

"What are you nuts?" Magnamon asked.

"Just do it we have some back up now."

Magnamon turned to him only to see Stingmon next to him.

"Right." Magnamon said as he dedigivolved back to Veemon.

"What is this a surrender?" DarkMagnamon asked.

"Only in your dreams buddy!" Veemon said, "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...EXVEEMON!"

"Now let's heat things up." Davis said.

"Right." Stingmon and ExVeemon said, "STINGMON...EXVEEMON DNA DIGIVOLVE

TO...PAILDRAMON!"

"Finish it Paildramon!" Davis shouted.

"DESPARADO BLASTER!" Paildramon called.

"The attack hit but did little damage."

"DANG!" Davis yelled.

"Time to change into something a little more comfortable, PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE

TO...IMPERIALDRAMON DRAGON MODE!"

"Time to take out the trash do it!" Davis called.

"Oh yeah, POSITRON LASER!" Imperialdramon cried.

The attack sent DarkMagnamon back into the same corner begging to make a pile of digimon.

"YES!" Davis shouted with glee.

"DEMON'S DESTROYER!"

"FINAL JUSTICE!"

The attacks hit the two opposing digimon.

"Let's finish this Guilmon." Takato said from inside Gallantmon.

"Right, INVINCIBLE SWORD!" Gallantmon called as he struck his opponent.

"HELL'S BLADE!" Gallantmon Night Mode shouted as he also struck with his sword.

"FINAL JUSTICE!"

The attack sent Gallantmon Night Mode back and added him to the pile.

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!" Takuya called sending the ball of flame at the clone.

"ATOMIC INFERNO!" The clone shouted firing at Takuya.

"Dang I need more power!" Takuya said, "That's it. ATOMIC INFERNO, SOLAR WIND

DESTROYER COMBINED, SOLAR INFERNO!"

Three gigantic balls of flame formed in front of Takuya and he sent them at his enemy.

"Ahhhhh!" the clone yelled as he to was added to the pile and the Fractal Codes appeared.

"Well that's that, now for some much needed purification FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE."

Takuya said as he scanned the fractal code and dedigivolved.

"GOOD JOB TAKUYA!" Davis called as the other three goggled leaders walked over with their

digimon beside them.

"Thanks." Takuya said.

"Err, Now that you four have won you have no use for the shock rings." Machindramon said as

he pressed a button on the console and the rings around the four boys' arms dropped to the

ground.

"Well let's get back to the other's." Tai said as he led the four back to the cell and walked in but

told the guard to leave it open.

"No need for that boy this key you will now carry with you." the guard a Snimon sneered giving

Tai the key to the cell and walking away.

"Well congratulations to the four of you for winning your first battle as you know you now hold

the key to the rings and the door to the cell but let me tell you there is only one way to unlock the

rings and that will be after a battle and only if that person wins, the cell how ever can now be

opened when ever you desire so you are free to move around at your will." Machinedramon said,

"The next battle will be fought by, Sora, Mimi, Yolie, Kari, Rika, and Zoe. So again I say get

some rest you'll need it."

Tai sneered when Machinedramon turned off the com.

"Well now's as good a time as any." Kyle said, "Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Kouichi hold out your D-

Tectors it's time to give you something that you need."

The four did as they were told and held them out. Kyle did as well all five began to glow.

"With power I give you with Seraphimon's Fractal Code you will now be able to Fusion Evolve."

Kyle explained, "use this in your battle tomorrow Zoe it should help you win."

"Right." Zoe said as she could feel the power of her two spirits coming together.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N Hope you liked it. So you know the two digimon DarkMagnamon,and Gallantmon Night

Mode belong to me. Please R/R


	12. Chapter 12: Tournament Pt 3

Chapter 12: The Tournament Part 3: Cat Fight

In one hour the next battle would commence and the six girls were getting ready for possibly

one of the hardest battles they would ever have to fight.

Takuya walked up to Zoe and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw

his face.

"Zoe there is something I need to tell you and it's not easy to say but I'll try." Takuya said, "Tai

toss me the key I need to talk to Zoe in private."

"Alright here." Tai replied throwing the key to him.

"Let's go." Takuya said as he led Zoe out of the cell and taking her down the hall, "Now what I

want to say is that I-I love you."

Zoe was shocked at his words and looked at him with wide eyes.

*I was afraid of this.* he thought as he started to go but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I love you to Takuya." she said as she pulled him into a kiss.

As they kissed Davis came out into the hall and saw them a wicked grin forming on his face,

guys come here." he whispered.

The rest of them filed out of the cell and saw the site.

"Woohoo go Tak-u-ya!" called Henry's Terriermon.

"TERRIERMON!" Henry scolded.

"Ah Zoe I think we have company." Takuya said as he saw that everyone was now in the hall.

"Well I'd have to agree with that." Zoe said as she saw the others.

An Hour Later

The six girls now stood on the same field the boys did just a day ago. As the seconds ticked by

they saw the screen on the wall flicker on.

"Well your friends won the last battle so let's see how well you do." Machinedramon said, "Let

me introduce you to your opponents, DarkGarudamon, ShadowLillymon, Lady Devimon,

DarkShurimon, DemonSakuyamon, and Clone Zephrymon."

"Ready Guys?" Sora asked.

"Ready!"

"Biyomon now!" Sora ordered

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...BIRDRAMON, BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE

TO...GARUDAMON!"

"Do it Palmon!" Mimi said.

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO...TOGEMON, TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...LILLYMON!"

"Let's go Gatomon!" Kari called.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEWOMON!"

"Your turn Hawkmon!" Yolie cried.

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...SHURIMON!"

"Renamon?" Rika asked

"Right!" Renamon answered

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Rika called.

"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION...JETSILPYMON!"

"LET THIS BATTLE COMMENCE!" Macinedramon shouted over the loud speaker.

"Garudamon take this phoney out!" Sora said.

"Right, WING BLADE!"

The attack was a dead hit but did very little damage.

"EBONY BLADE!" DarkGarudamon yelled.

Her attack also made a direct hit but made just a bit of damage.

"Alright looks like we'll have to take it to the next level!" Sora exclaimed

"GARUDAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...PHOENIXMON!"

"Now tear it apart!" Sora said

"CRIMSON FLAME!"

It hit DarkGarudamon and sent her flying into the wall.

"STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION!"

Hitting dead on the attack just angered DarkGarudamon even more.

"EBONY BLADE!"

"I think not, CRIMSON FLAME!"

As the attacks hit each other Phoenixmon's obsorbed DarkGarudamon's and doubled it's

strength hitting DarkGarudamon in the chest.

"DARK EAGLE CLAW!" DarkGarudamon called as she charged Phoenixmon and slashed with

her claws.

"Ah...You'll pay for that, STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION!"

DarkGarudamon went flying back and once again hit the wall.

"That dose it, DARKGARUDAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE BLACKPHOENIXMON!"

"Oh crap!" Sora exclaimed.

"CRIMSON FLAME, STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION!"

The two attacks hit their target and sent it back a few steps.

"EBONY EXPLOSION!"

BlackPhoenixmon's attack hit and sent Phoenixmon back into a wall.

"No Phoenixmon!" Sora cried her crest began to glow very bright, "whats going on?"

"PHOENIXMON OMEGA DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYWOMON!"

"Whoa! Alright finish this battle off and we'll be free!" Sora called.

"Right! TERRA FLAME!" WarGreywomon called.

Her attack hit hard and sent BlackPhoenixmon into the wall for the third time.

"This is it one final attack!" Sora said.

"MEGA CLAW!"

BlackPhoenixmon slumped to the ground defeated.

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"SHADOW CANNON!"

The attacks hit their targets and sent the opponents to the ground.

"Lillymon kick up a notch!"

"Right Mimi, LILLYMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO ROSEMON!"

"Oh yeah anything you can do I can do better, SHADOW LILLYMON WARP DIGIVOLVE

TO...DARKROSEMON!"

"THORN WHIP!"

"EBONY WHIP!"

The attacks made there hit and knocked them to the ground.

"Rosemon give it all you've got!" Mimi said.

"I'm trying but every attack I use she counters." Rosemon replied.

"Well then throw her off guard then give it to her!" Mimi shouted.

"Right, THORN WHIP!"

Rosemon's whip hit her opponents hand and knocked DarkRosemon's whip away.

"THORN WHIP!"

This time it wrapped around DarkRosemon's waist.

"Now for the spin cycle!" Rosemon said with a smirk as she used her whip as a rip cord and

pulled back on it making DarkRosemon spin out of control.

"THORN WHIP!"

Rosemon lashed her whip out several times and it made contact each time.

"POISON THORN!" Rosemon called as a thorn fired from her whip and hit DarkRosemon in the

arm sending it's poison into her body.

"Ah...Whats happening?" DarkRosemon asked as she weakened

"POISON THORN!"

Rosemon shot of another thorn and this time it began to spread faster into her adversary.

"THORN WHIP!"

She lashed out again and the whip hit hard.

"POLLEN POWER!"

The pollen covered DarkRosemon and stung her.

"Time to finish this battle once and for all!" Mimi said.

"POISON THORN!"

Rosemon shot off the third and it injected itself into the same arm making DarkRosemon stumble

backwards and fall over onto BlackPhoenixmon.

"Angewomon, Yolie I have an idea!" Kari said.

"What is it?" Angewomon asked.

"It's time to fuse." Kari answered.

Yolie and Angewomon nodded.

"Right." Angewomon said as she dedigivolved back to Gatomon

Shurimon did the same and turned back to Hawkmon.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...AQUILAMON!"

"GATOMON, AQUILAMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...SILPHYMON!"

"Silphymon take 'em out!" Yolie and Kari yelled at the same time.

"STATIC FORCE!" Silphymon called as he attacked both Lady Devimon and DarkShurimon.

The two evil digimon were sent back into the wall.

"TOP GUN!"

Silphymon attacked again and knocked the two to the ground.

"It's time for these two knuckle heads to learn that light will always prevail over dark." Silpymon

said as he got ready to attack again.

"DULE SONIC LASER!"

This time when the attack hit it sent Lady Devimon flying into the air but she was able to steady

her self.

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

The attack hit Silphymon but didn't effect him a bit.

"DARK DOUBLE STARS!" DarkShurimon attacked and hit but like Lady Devimon it didn't

faze Silphymon at all.

"Alright Lady Devimon we attack together." DarkShurimon said.

Lady Devimon nodded.

"DARK DOUBLE STARS!"

"DARKNESS WAVE!"

The two attacks hit and sent Silphymon back a few steps.

"Silphymon digivolve!" Kari called.

"Right! SILPHYMON DIGIVOLVE TO...VALKYRIMON!"

"Uh oh DarkShurimon were in trouble!" Lady Devimon said.

"You sound worried Lady Devimon." DarkShurimon observed.

"I am!" She screamed.

"And why is that?"

"Because thats a mega level digmon."

"FERAL SWORD!" Valkyrimon called as he attacked with his sword.

It hit DarkShurimon and drove him back.

"LIGHTNING ARROW!" Silphymon shouted as he fired an arrow at DarkShurimon, sent him

flying back and slumped on top of the other two.

"Now for you!" Valkyrimon said.

"FERAL SWORD!"

Valkyrimon took off and slashed Lady Devimon's left wing off making her fall to the ground.

"How about I make both sides match, FERAL SWORD!"

Valkyrimon slashed off her other wing.

"LIGHTNING ARROW!"

Valkyrimon shot off the arrow and Lady Devimon flew back landing on top of the pile.

As the two Sakuyamon battled they weakend.

"Time to end this!" Sakuyamon said, "DRAGON HELIX!"

The attack hit and knocked DemonSakuyamon to the ground.

"AMETHYST WIND!" Sakuyamon attacked.

"DEMON STRIKE!"

DemonSakuyamon attacked and knocked Sakuyamon to the ground.

"TALISMAN SPHERE!"

The attack hit and knocked DemonSakuyamon to the ground also.

"SPIRIT STRIKE! DRAGON HELIX! TALISMAN SPHERE! CRYSTAL SPHERE!"

The four attacks hit and knocked DemonSakuyamon back and on to the pile

JetSilphymon had just gotten knocked down from a Hurricane Gale attack.

"ULTRA TURBULENCE!"

The attack hit her enemy and knocked her down.

"JET WINTER!"

This time the attack knocked her back a little more.

"JET WINTER!"

The attack hit and knocked her back onto the pile andthe Fractal Code came out.

"Now for a purification, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" She called as she scanned the fractal

code into her D-Tector and dedigivolved.

"Well that's the end of that." Zoe said as the others walked over to her.

"We did it." Yolie said as they walked back to the cell and the others.

"Good job you guys!" Tai said when they walked in, "Now to get rid of those."

He got up and unlocked each of their electric rings.

"Well congratulations on your second victory, the next battle will be tomorrow and the ones who

will be fighting are, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Cody, Ryo, and J.P. now I suggest you get some rest and be

ready to fight." Machinedramon explained over the com.

"Well you heard him get some rest for tomorrow." Tai said.

A/N Well hope you liked it. Please R/R


	13. Chapter 13 : Tournament Pt 4

Chapter 13: The Tournament Part 4: Death of a Friend

The next fighters stood on the field ready to face the fight that would start in a few minuets.

"Well let's see if you make it through this fight, I shall now introduce your opponents but this

battle will be a little different, instead of facing the evil counterparts of your digimon you will all

face one of the most powerful dark digimon ever if you loose you know you will die if you win

then you will pass to the next level and face your next battle now let me introduce you to

MaloMyotismon."

"What how can that be we destroyed him." T.K. whispered to himself, "oh well I helped beat him

once I can do it again. Go for it Patamon!"

"Right, PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...SERAPHIMON!"

"You to Tentomon!" Izzy called.

"Affirmative, TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"Do it Gomamon!" Joe shouted.

"Gladly, GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MARINEANGEMON!"

"Armadillomon now!" Cody said.

"Yeehah, ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...DIGMON THE DRILL OF

POWER!"

"Cyberdramon let's do it!"

"Right Ryo!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" Ryo called.

"CYBEDRAMON BIO-MERGE TO...JUSTIMON!"

"Oh this dude is going down now that I can Fusion evolve!" J.P. smirked, "EXECUTE FUSION

EVOLUTION...RHINOKABUTERIMON!"

"READY FIGHT!" Machinedramon said.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"KAHUNA WAVES!"

"GOLD RUSH!"

"JUSTICE BURST!"

"THUNDER LASER!"

The attacks hit and did a little damage but not much.

"I'll try to see if I can dent this guys armor!" Justimon said as he jumped up, "VOLTAGE

BLADE!"

He slashed down at MaloMyotismon but the evil digimon stopped the blade with one hand.

"Pathetic." MaloMyotismon said as he pushed Justimon back.

Justimon hit the wall and then the ground but stood back up ready to fight.

"Ryo stay back!" Joe ordered.

"No way, JUSTICE KICK!"

He attacked again but was blocked and knocked to the ground.

"Go Digmon!" Cody said.

"Right, ROCK CRACKING!"

His attack was also stopped.

"Man I thought this would be at least a bit of a challenge but I guess not oh well, CRIMSON

MIST!"

The attack surrounded Justimon and he howled in pain.

"Come on give me a challenge!"

"Fine take this, CONDENSER STORM!"

The attack hit but did little damage.

"Pathetic, let me show you a real attack, SCREAMING DARKNESS!"

RhinoKabuterimon was the one who got hit this time but didn't get much damage.

"What how did you survive that with hardly any damage?" MaloMyotismon asked, "Oh well I'll

just finish you off one by one starting with justice boy here, MELTING BLOOD!"

"AHHH!" Justimon howled as the attack hit him full force.

"NO STOP, GOLD..." Digmon didn't get to finish his sentence as he was swatted away.

"PANDEMONIUM FLARE!"

The attack hit Justimon and he weakend even more.

"You will stop or face the wrath of the heavens evil one!" Seraphimon said as he readied to

attack.

"I think not angel boy." MaloMyotismon said as he tried to do the same thing he did to digmon

but Seraphimon caught his arm.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"

The attack hit and sent MaloMyotismon back a few paces.

"Ha, this is the end Justimon, SUPREME DARKNESS!"

All of MaloMyotismon's attacks merged to one giant ball of darkness and he hurled it at

Justimon.

Everything moved as though in slow motion as the attack struck Justimon as he was finally back

on his feet and exploded forcing the two to disengage the bio-merge.

Cyberdramon's fractal code appeared and MaloMyotismon scanned it.

Ryo now lay on the ground broken, battered, bruised, and bleeding.

T.K. walked over to him and knelt down be side his new friend.

"T.K. tell the Tamers I tried but he was to stro...ng." and with those final words Ryo died.

"No...NO MALOMYOTISMON YOU WILL PAY!" T.K. screamed as his chest right at his heart

glowed with the symbol of hope.

"Whoa, SERAPHIMON OMEGA DIGIVOLVE TO...SUPREMEANGEMON!"

"MaloMyotismon you may have killed my friend but you shall now be destroyed your self!" T.K.

shouted at the evil digimon who now stood trembling with fear at the sight of this new digimon.

"HEAVEN'S STORM!"

The attack hit MaloMyotismon right in the chest.

"Now guys attack!" Digmon said, "GOLD RUSH!"

"KAHUNA WAVES!"

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"THUNDER LASER!"

The attacks merged into one and hit MaloMyotismon in the same spot shooting a hole staight

through him and revealing his Fractal Code.

RhinoKabuterimon dedigivolved.

Rika and the other Tamers came running onto the field.

"Ryo NO!" Rika screamed as she knelt down and hugged him to her.

"Rika?" J.P. asked

"What?" She looked up to the boy.

"It's all yours." He answered holding out his D-Tector to her.

"Thanks." She said as she stood up, took the D-Tector pressed the side button but instead of the

symbol of thunder showing on the screen a Yin Yang appeared, "FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!"

The code was scanned and Rika tossed J.P. his D-Tector back.

"Machinedramon tomorrow will be the final battle and all of us shall fight!" Rika shouted.

"Very well if that is what you wish you may now release them digidestined of Courage, but you

must stay to fight." Machindramon answered.

Tai released the rest of the Digidestined and Tamers.

"The final battle shall commence at noon tomorrow." Machindramon said.

"Let's go get some rest everyone we have a big day tomorrow." Tai said as he lifted Ryo's body

off the ground and lead the others back to the cell.

Tai lay Ryo's body in the cell beside the one they stayed in.

"When the battle is over tomorrow we will have a proper Digiworld funeral for him but someone

must bring his family.

"I will, as the leader of the Tamers it's my responsibility." Takato said as he sat down next to

Rika.

She unexpectedly flung her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder she did something

that surprised all the Tamers, she cried.

"It's ok Rika let it out, don't hold back just let it all out." Takato said as he rubbed her back and

rocked back and forth to sooth her.

*This is the end Machinedramon you will pay for killing my friend and hurting the one I love I

swear it!* Takato thought angrily as he was seethed with anger inside but held it in.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14: Tournment Pt 5

Chapter 14: The Tournament Part 5: The Final Battle, Saving Derrick

The final battle would begin in a couple of minuets and if they won they would be free to

finish their mission.

"It is time to meet your opponent Digidestined I want you to meet me!" Machinedramon said as

he walked out on to the field.

"Well then say your prays cause we're taking you down, ready guys?" Tai asked.

"Right!" everyone answered.

(A/N be ready for a mass digivolution)

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGEYMON!"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...METAL GARURUMON!"

"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...HERCULES KABUTERIMON.

"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...PHOENIXMON!"

"PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...SERAPHIMON!"

"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MARINEANGEMON!"

"PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...ROSEMON!"

"GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MAGNADRAMON!"

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...MAGNAMON!"

"TERRIERMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...RAPIDMON!"

"KOKOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...CHERUBIMON!"

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...SHURIMON THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!"

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!"

"WORMMON WAPP DIGIVOLVE TO...GRANKUWAGAMON!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON!"

"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON!"

"LEORMON BIO-MERGE TO...SABERLEOMON!"

"GUARDROMON BIO-MERGE TO...HIANDROMON!"

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION!"

"ALDAMON!"

"BEOWOLFMON!"

"RHINOKABUTERIMON!"

"JETSIPHYMON!"

"DAIPENMON!"

"REICHMON!"

"MAGMAMON!"

"STORMMON!"

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"SAKKAKUMON!"

"CALMARAMON!"

"GIGASMON!"

"PETALDRAMON!"

The thirty-one digimon now stood before Machinedramon.

"You fools realy think you can beat me, GIGA CANNON!" Machinedramon called as he

attacked.

WarGreymon blocked it with his shield.

"DRAGON FIRE!"

WarGreymon again blocked the attack with his shield but was getting drove back by the force of

it.

Gallantmon walked up beside him and raised his shield up also but as WarGreymon he to began

to get drove back.

"VOLCANIC SHIELD!" Magmamon shouted, his shield Materialized on his forearm, and he

added his to the line.

Suddenly the three shields began to glow, WarGreymon's and Gallantmon's came off their wrists

and combined with Magmamon's into one shield.

'Call out Celestial Shield.' said a voice in the back of his head.

"CELESTIAL SHIELD!" He shouted.

The shield again began to glow but this time sent out a wave of energy that knocked

Machinedramon back into the wall.

He looked up and saw Derrick standing on the wall that Machinedramon hit and turned to

Gallantmon.

"Takato take the shield I have a little unfinished business to attend to!" Magmamon said as he

tossed the shield to Gallantmon and headed off after Derrick who had jumped down to the other

side of the wall.

The battle raged and one by one each of them were knocked out until finally only Gallantmon

was still up.

As he knelt on the ground a flashback came to his mind of the night before of him soothing Rika

after Ryo had died and it just fuled his already burning anger.

"Aw only one weakling left this will be easy." Machinedramon smirked.

"Don't count on it." Gallantmon said as he rose to his feet, "you've hurt me, you've hurt and

killed my friends, and also made the one I truly love miserable, now you must pay for WHAT

YOU'VE DONE, GALLANTMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!"

"How can you still stand after all the attacks I've hit you with?"

"You still don't get it do you Metal Head the power of my love for Rika can get me through

anything."

Unknown to him Sakuyamon had just awoken and heard everything.

When she heard what he said Rika remembered that Takato had walked up to her in the park with

a sad expression on his face a month after she had broken up with Ryo and told her that Jeri had

just broken up with him.

*I guess since then he developed feelings for me.* Rika thought.

"He's always had them Rika its just he didn't know about them until after you had left him on the

bench in the park." Renamon told her.

"Dang I forgot that when we Bio-Merge you can hear my thoughts." Rika said.

"Yeah and I can also read your feelings so I know that you love him to." Renamon said

"Let's give him a hand." Rika said as she stood up.

"Right."

Sakuyamon stood up and walked up beside Gallantmon.

"Let's do it Takato!" she said as she readied for battle.

"Right!"

Suddenly the yin yang's on her shoulders began to as did the green sphere on his chest.

"GALLANTMON, SAKUYAMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...GOLDARAMON!"

"Whoa what just happened?" Takato asked as he looked around and saw Rika standing beside

him in a the now gold sphere.

"The power of your love for one another made us DNA digivolve to our Omega form of

Goldaramon." Renamon and Guilmon answered.

"Wait the power f our what for one another?" Takato asked.

"Rika tell him now." Renamon said.

"Takato I have to tell you something, I...I love you."

"I love you to Rika." He replied, "now what do you say we finish this and go home."

"Right." Rika said as her and Takato got ready to fight.

"What's going on here how did you do that." Machindramon asked with a lite tinge of fear in his

voice.

"Never mind you don't have time to worry about it any way, GOLDEN LANCE!" Goldaramon

called, a lance materialized in his hand and fired a blast of energy at Machinedramon.

"This is were it ends Machindramon, CELESTIAL SHIELD, GOLDEN LANCE!"

The two attacks hit and Machinedramon's Fractal Code appeared.

"Now for the purification, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Goldaramon shouted as

Machinedramon's Fractal Code went into the lance.

Goldaramon began to glow and dedigivolved back to Takato, Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon.

Rika turned to Takato and saw he had turned to her and for the first time they kissed.

Kyle and Derrick's Fight.

"Derrick!" Kyle called as he ran after him. Derrick turned around and pulled out his D-Tector.

"Let's finish this Kyle!" Derrick yelled, "EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT

EVOLUTION...DREGAMON!"

"Derrick don't!" Magmamon said.

"DRAGON WING!"

"VOLCANO BLADE!"

"DRAGON SABER!"

The blades hit with a hiss of energy and the fight began. Each sword stroke was executed to its

full potential.

The fight was every now and then stopped so they could catch their breath but then it restarted

and kept going on.

"Derrick stop you don't have to do this!" Kyle said as the blades connected.

"Kyle do me a favor and shut up." Derrick said as he pulled back and stood there with his sword

at his side.

"Hyah!" Kyle said as he lunged at Derrik with all his power on the offensive, "I WON'T LET

YOU STAY EVIL!"

Suddenly Magmamon's body ignited in flames.

"Wha...What's going on?" Kyle asked as he looked at him down at his body.

'Your final attack, it is known as the Magma Blaze.' said that same voice that told him about the

shield.

"This is where our battle ends and I turn you back to good."

The Volcano came into the background again and the blade of Kyle's sword ignited with Lava.

He raised his saber in the air and spun it in a circle.

"MAGMA BLAZE!" He shouted and slashed downward sending a blaze of Lava at Dregamon.

"NOOO!" Dregamon screamed as he was hit revealing his Fractal Code and two spirits.

"Now to bring you back to where you belong, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Kyle called as he

scanned the Fractal Code and Two spirits in to his D-Tector turning Dregamon back to Derrick.

The device on his wrist popped off and disintegrated into data particles. The D-tector which was

mostly red with a blue grip fell out of Derricks pocket and did the same thing as the device that

had been on his wrist.

"Derrick can you hear me?" Kyle asked as he knelt down and lifted Derricks head up, "Derrick

come on wake buddy wake up."

"Ah...Kyle what happened?" Derrick asked as he woke up.

"It's a long story," Kyle said, "come on let's go."

Derrick stood up and followed Kyle back to the arena.

"Guy's!" Kyle said as he walked into the arena and saw that their battle had also ended.

"Hey Ky..." Quyen started but stopped when she saw Derrick standing behind him, "what's he

doing here?"

"Don't worry Quyen he's back to his normal self." Kyle said, "Has Takato gone back to get

Ryo's dad?"

"Yeah he said he would meet us back at the castle." She answered.

"Ok, Guy's let's move." Kyle shouted.

"Right!"

That Night

"I'm guessing everyone is asleep?" Kyle asked as he heard Quyen come up behind him.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Quyen asked.

"Yeah but I have something to do, I'll be back by morning." Kyle said as he pulled out his D-

Tector.

"Alright just one more thing before you go." Quyen said as she turned him to face her and kissed

him deeply.

"See you in the morning." he said, "EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION...LAVAMON!"

"Be careful!" she called as he took of at a high speed run, "be careful my love."

Kyle's Destination

At about four in the morning his destination came into view. He landed in the middle of the

village and looked around for two glowing orbs.

"Who's there?" asked Swanmon as she came out of the tree.

"It's just me Swanmon." Kyle said as he came into the moonlight.

"Oh Kyle, your looking for the two Fractal orbs aren't you?" The swan asked.

"Yeah." he answered

"There over there." she said pointing in the direction.

"Thanks." He replied as he headed in the direction that she pointed.

He found the two orbs and threw them both down on the ground breaking the ball around the

Fractal Code and it was released and in retook the form of two humans one girl and one guy.

The girl had brown hair and wore a white t-shirt and black jeans, with a pink and yellow D-

Tector on her belt. The boy had black hair and wore a dark blue shirt, black jeans, black leather

jacket, sun glasses with blue tinted lenses, and a black D-Tector.

"Hello Jet, Angel." Kyle said as he saw his two other friends in front of him.

"Hey Kyle." The boy known as Jet said.

"Hello Kyle." The girl known as Angel said.

"We have to get back to the others." Kyle told them.

"Right." The two said as the took their D-Tectors.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"CRUSADERMON!"

"LUNARMON!"

The two digimon stood before Kyle now. Crusadermon now looked more good then evil and the

piece that had covered her mouth was now gone.

Lunarmon had black armor with a moon on the chest plate and a lightsaber connected to his belt.

They all said goodby to Swanmon and headed of at a high speed run.

A/N Well that's the end of this chapter so I hope you liked it. Please review.

And don't get Goldramon mixed up with Goldaramon because Goldaramon is a digimon I

created.


	15. Chapter 15: Ryo's Funeral

Chapter 15: Ryo's Funeral

They made it back just before day break and Kyle noticed Quyen had sat down outside and

took guard but had fallen asleep.

"Quyen wake up." he said as he lightly shook her shoulder.

She stired then opened her sleepy eyes to see that Kyle was back and had brought two other

people with, her eyes went wide when she saw who they were, "Jet, Angel is that you.?"

"In the flesh." Jet said with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Quyen." Angel said.

As the three of them began a conversation he decided to head further into the forest that

surrounded the mountain.

He came to a clearing pulled out his lightsaber and began to do his kata.

As the blade swung through the air the hum of energy would get higher pitched but when it came

to a stop it went back to the normal hum.

A strange felling rose up inside of him and he knew he was being watched by some one but he

kept on practicing.

The digimon that was watching jumped down and landed behind Kyle.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked as he spun around in a perfect semicircle and had the blade right at

the throat of the intruder.

"I'm an old friend of yours Kyle but you probably don't remember me." The cloaked figure said

as it reached up and removed its hood.

Kyle's eyes grew wide when he saw the face of his mentor.

"Sensei I thought you were dead." Kyle said in surprise.

"I am but I came to tell you that the battle and has now changed from this world to yours." the

ghost said as he disappeared.

"Sensei wait!" Kyle called.

"Who were you talking to?"asked a voice from behind.

"Huh...no one Quyen just reminiscing." He answered.

"Oh well we're about to leave so come on." She said.

"Alright I'll be there in a sec." he told her as he took one last look around the forest and followed

her.

At the Castle

Ryo's father stood in a corner waiting for the others to arrive with his dead son. Takato was

helping Gennai ready a funeral pyre so they could at least have a decent funeral for him.

"As I live and breath I never thought I would be the one to do this for a digidestined."Gennai said

as he placed a few things around the pyre, "Do you happen to have his D-Arc on you?"

"Yeah here." Takato replied handing the digivice to him.

"Thank you." Gennai said as he placed the D-Arc on the edge on the side that would face them.

A single tear slipped down Takato's face at the loss of one of his best friends.

"Go get rest Takato I'll call you when the others get here." Gennai promised.

"Alright thank you Gennai." Takato smiled as he turned and headed inside.

"Well that should do it." Gennai whispered as he also turned and headed inside.

The Funeral

The others had gotten back an hour before sunset and the Funeral was about to begin. Everyone

stood on one side of the pyre as it was lit and the ceremony began.

The Tamers stood each with powder the color of there D-Arc, except Takato who also had

powder in the other hand the color of Ryo's.

Kenta stepped up first, "What makes a friend?" he asked as he tossed his into the flame making

them turn light purple.

Kazu was next, "What makes a Tamer?" he said as he dropped his into the flame turning it

brown.

Jeri followed, "In our eyes he was a fighter." she said as hers turned the flames a shade of bright

yellow.

Henry took her place, "We were friends who battled and saved many lives." he stated as he threw

his in turning the flames emrald green then walked back to the line.

Rika walked up, "He was a cunning warrior and a good friend." she dropped hers in and the

flames turned sky blue.

Takato was last, "He changed all of us some way or another," he said as he dropped the first hand

full in turning it bright gold, "we all will miss him." he drooped the second in turning the flame

navy blue.

The fire died down and everyone headed inside and sat around the main room.

Takato picked Ryo's digivice up and placed a card in the side, "Rika do it." he said handing her

the digivice.

She took it and tossed it into the air and it exploded into a million dat particles, "Thank you Ryo

for all you did."

A/N Short chapter I know but I did need to do it so anyway please review and I'll get the next

chapter up ASAP.


	16. Chapter 16:Beginning of the Battle

Chapter 16: The Beginning of the Battle for Earth

After the funeral everyone sat around the main room till Gennai noticed a blip on the monitor,

he stood up and walked over to it and noticed that it was in the real world.

"Everyone we have a situation here." He said.

Tai got up and walked up to the monitor also, "What is it Gennai?" he asked.

"A digimon has just appeared in the real world." Gennai answered.

"Huh that's...Piedmon!" he snarled in a dangerous tone, "let's go guys we have to stop him

before this gets out of hand!" Tai ordered.

They all gathered together and said goodbye to Gennai then a portal opened and they were sent

back to the real world.

The Real World

They came out the other end of the portal in Shibuya and right in the middle of the battle field.

"Well well well, if it isn't the digidestined, you may have beat me once but that won't happen

again, now say hello once again to my comrades." Piedmon said as MetalSeadramon and

Puppetmon appeared.

Takato anger burned as he noticed who the three digimon were.

"Oh and that's not all I have a few other contenders also say hello to Arukenimon, Mummymon,

the devas, and last but certainly not least our leader Cherubimon!"

The rest of the evil digimon appeared with Cherubimon hovering over them.

"What how could he have turned...evil?" Takuya asked then realized who had took the Fractal

Code of the third Celestial digimon.

"Guys lets get this show started!" Tai ordered.

"Right!" they said.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON!"

"WARGREYMON, METALGARURUMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...OMNIMON!"

"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...PHOENIXMON!"

"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO MARINEANGEMON!"

"PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...ROSEMON!"

"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANKYLOMON!"

"ANGEMON, ANKYLOMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...SHAKKOUMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVALVE TO...AQUILAMON!"

"AQUILAMON, GATOMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...SILPHYMON!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...EXVEEMON!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO...STINGMON!"

"EXVEEMON, STINGMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...PAILDRAMON!"

"TERRIERMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...RAPIDMON!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON!"

"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"TERRIMON BIO-MERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON!"

"ELECMON BIO-MERGE TO...SABERLEOMON!"

"GUARDROMON BIO-MERGE TO...HIANDROMON!"

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION!"

"ALDAMON!"

"BEOWOLFMON!"

"RHINOKABUTERIMON!"

"JETSILPHYMON!"

"DAIPENMON!"

"REICHMON!"

"MAGMAMON!"

"STORMMON!"

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"SAKKAKUMON!"

"GIGASMON!"

"CALMARAMON!"

"PETALDRAMON!"

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"LUNARMON!"

"CRUSADERMON!"

The battle began and all of them got knocked around.

"Everyone send your attacks to me!" Sakkakumon said.

They nodded and did a was told sending each attack at him he absorbed it and readied to send at

their enemies.

"SUPREME REFLECTION!"

All the attacks were sent out at the same time double their original power decimating the Devas

and Arukenimon.

"Err you will pay, TRUMP SWORD!" Piedmon called as he threw his swords and knocking

everyone out, "ha take that!"

Suddenly a new D-Tector appeared in front of Derrick this time instead of mostly red with blue

grip it was the opposite, his two spirits went into it and it floated down to his hand, "Not all of us

are down clown, EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION...DYNASMON!" he called now in his

digimon form.

"Ha what can a single digimon do?"

"This, DRAGON THROWER!"

The attack hit Piedmon in the chest and sent him backwards.

"RETREAT!" Piedmon called, "this is far from over as they say, he who retreats today lives to

fight another day." (A/N or how ever its said.)

"Well that got rid of them." Dynasmon said dedigivolving back to Derrick.

Everyone had began to get up and finally were back on there feet.

"Hey you guys alright?" Derrick asked as he walked over to the now standing group.

"Yeah we'll live." Kyle answered.

"Look's like we're not finished with Machindramon yet." Derrick said.

"Oh don't you worry he'll be destroyed once and for all when I'm through with him!" Takato

snarled as he walked over to Rika to check how badly she was hurt.

"Yeah whatever, but right now how about we all get back to our families?" Takuya suggested.

"I agree if anything happens our digivices shoould go off." Tai answered.

"Ah one problem with the five of us," Kyle said as he pointed to his four friends and himself,

"We all went to the digiworld after our parents died so we have no place to go."

"No problem you guys can each stay with one of us." Takuya offered as he pointed to his group.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Takuya answered.

"Cool." Jet said.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways for now." Tai said.

"Yeah but if I know Cheubimon when he's evil he's relentless." Takuya stated.

"Well we have to go, see you guys later." Tai said as he and all his group left.

"Yeah same here, bye guys." Takato said as he started to walk away followed by the other

Tamers.

"Well that leaves us let's get home guys." Takuya smiled.

They all left the place were the battle had happened and headed home.

A/N Hope you liked it, please review.


	17. Chapter 17: Puppetmon's Final Show

Chapter 17: Puppetmon's Final Show

Everyone had returned home and each of the new warriors chose which one they'd stay with.

But meanwhile at Cherubimon's earth lair all of the ones left from the last battle which was only

Piedmon, Puppetmon, Mummymon, and Cherubimon himself.

"Err those children all they are, are thorns in my side!" Cherubimon screamed, "Piedmon get in

here now!"

"Yes sire?" Piedmon asked as he entered Cherubimon's chamber.

"Send Puppetmon to destroy them." Cherubimon ordered.

"Now sire we still haven't fully recovered from our last battle." Piedmon said.

"Fine when he is ready send him." Cherubimon said angrily, "now leave me!"

"Yes sire." Piedmon said as he left.

A Little While Latter

Takuya had arrived at his house with Kyle and had dropped any unneeded stuff there then left

to meet the others t the park.

Unknown to them two cloaked figures stood on the top of a building observing them.

"We have to keep an eye on them that's what Azulongmon said." said the first figure in a normal

human voice.

"I know but why don't we just reveal our selves to them?" said the second in a very scratchy

voice.

"Because the Sovereign said that we are only to keep an eye on them and if needed fight with

them." the first replied, "now let's go."

"Right." the second said as the two jumped off the ledge and back onto the roof of the building

and walked away.

"Takuya you seem troubled." said Agunimon as he appeared beside him.

"Not at all." Takuya replied.

Kyle who had been walking beside him stared in aw as Agunimon walked on the other side of

him.

"Ok what's going on?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry Kyle this happens everynow and then his spirit takes on sort a ghostly image and

he's able to talk to me directly." Takuya said.

"Oh ok." Kyle turned away looking forward.

Suddenly a great explosion was heard and they turned their heads upward to see a cloud of

smoke.

"Let's go!" Kyle said running toward the smoke.

"Right!" Takuya followed.

They arrived to find Puppetmon had knocked down a building.

"You ready?" Kyle asked.

"You know it." Takuya replied as the two whipped out their D-Tectors

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION!"

"ALDAMON!"

"MAGMAMON!"

"Ha yeah right bring it on hot heads." Puppetmon taunted.

"MAGMA BARRAGE!" Magmamon called sending a barrage of burning red lava rocks at the

vile digimon.

They hit their target and sent Puppetmon back a few paces.

"My turn, ATOMIC INFERNO!" Aldamon shouted firing his attack but as Magmamon's it only

sent the creature back a few steps.

"Hey guys need a hand?" JetSilphymon asked flying in with DaiPenmon.

"It looks to me like they could." Reichmon said running up to them followed by Stormmon

"Let's send string boy over there to the place where he belongs." RhinoKabuterimon said as he

landed next to JetSilphymon and Beowolfmon who had come in without a word.

"Hey don't forget about us." called Gigasmon coming up followed by Calmaramon, Sakkakumon,

Petaldramon, Dregamon, and two unknown digimon.

"Who are they?" Aldamon asked.

"That's Lunarwolfmon, and Grypholymon, Lunarmon and Crusadermon's beast spirits." Kyle

answered.

"Hey did you forget about me?" Puppetmon asked as he brought up his Mallet ready to strike but

was hit by a giant fire ball

"Hey sorry we're late." Tai called as he and his friends came onto the scene.

"Alright now we're talkin!" Aldamon said when he saw Tai.

"Let's do this thing!" Called Gallantmon as he and the other Tamers along with a few others

came over.

"Guy's attack when I give the order!" Tai said as he jumped off WarGreymon's back and landed

in front of them followed by the rest of his gang, "WarGreymon circle around and holed him!"

"Right!" WarGreymon said as he did as he was told.

"Now!" Tai shouted.

"ICE WOLF BITE!"

"STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION!"

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"ROSE SPEAR!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"HALLOWED KNUCKLE!"

"HEAVEN'S CLAW!"

"POSITRON LASER!"

"FERAL SWORD!"

"PHANTOM TURBAN!"

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

"GARGO MISSILE!"

"HOWLING CRUSHER!"

"ATOMIC RAY!"

"KAHUNA WAVES!"

"HOLY HUG!"

"ATOMIC INFERNO!"

"CLEANSING LIGHT!"

"ULTRA TURBULENCE!"

"THUNDER LASER!"

"ICHIGO DEATH!"

"RED CROSS!"

"MAGMA BLAZE!"

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!"

All the attacks hit Puppetmon sending him back and weakening him.

"One final assault should do it WarGreymon!" Tai called.

"Right, TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon shouted and fired his attack.

It hit Puppetmon revealing his ring of Fractal Code.

"Go for it Takuya!" Tai said.

"Oh yeah time to purify this broken toy, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Aldamon called as he

scanned the Puppetmon into his D-Tector and dedigivolved followed by the others.

"Well that was easy." Takuya smirked as everyone else sweat drooped.

"Your nuts." Davis said.

"I know." Takuya replied.

"Time to go guys." Tai ordered as he and his team left.

"Come on we'll have to get some rest if we plan on keeping this up." Takato mentioned as he

and the rest of the Tamers walked off.

"Yeah we might as well forget about going anywhere but back home since its getting dark."

Takuya said as he and the rest of the Chosen headed home.

A/N That's it for this chapter. Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18: MetalSeadramon's Final Swim

Chapter 18: MetalSeadramon's Final Swim, Cloaked ones Revealed

Takuya lay in his bed asleep but instead of a normal sleep he was tossing and turning.

"No, no, ZOE!" he screamed waking up in a cold sweat.

He sat up and pulled the covers off walking to the bathroom he turned on the light and walked in

front of the sink.

"Man why can't I shake this dream?" he whispered as he turned on the water and splashed his

face.

Turning off the water he walked back over to his room changed from his pajamas into his red

shirt, blue jeans, leather jacket, hat, and goggles.

Walking out of his room and going downstairs, he was just about to open the front door when he

heard his mother in the living room.

"And where are you going?" she asked.

"I need some air mom I'll be back in a little while." he said walking out the door, down the steps

and to the park.

As he walked through the park the sun began to rise and he saw a figure sitting on a bench so he

walked up and noticed it was Zoe.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" he asked sitting down beside her.

She looked over at him and smiled, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep." He said.

"Oh well I came out to watch the sunrise." She said turning back to the sight before them.

Suddenly the ground shook and they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Takuya asked looking up and seeing MetalSeadramon attacking the city.

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

They ran to the scene and just as they arrived the dragon knocked a building down.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Takuya shouted.

"Oh and you two are going to stop me how?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"Like this!" Takuya answered as he and Zoe whipped out their D-Tectors.

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION!"

"ALDAMON!"

"JETSILPHYMON!"

"Let's do it." Aldamon said.

"Mm-hmm." JetSilphymon replied.

"ATOMIC INFERNO!"

"JET WINTER!"

The two attacks hit their target and knocked him back a little.

"Ha take this, RIVER OF POWER!" MetalSeadrmon shouted as he fired a blast from his nose.

It hit Aldamon sending him back into a building and he dedigivolved back to Takuya.

"No, Takuya!"

"DESOLATION CLAW!"

A blast of energy hit MetalSedramon sending him back.

"CYBER NAIL!" called a cloaked figure as he flew in and jabbed MetalSeadramon in the chest.

"That's it Cyberdramon finish the job!" Said a second cloaked figure as he walked onto the

scene.

"Right, DESOLATION CLAW!"

Another blast hit the mega level dragon knocking him out.

As the dragon fell a rush of air knocked the second cloaked figures hood down to reveal Ryo.

"What the heck?!" JetSilphymon said as she saw his face.

"Ryo?!" Takuya asked standing up.

"Are you guys ok?" Ryo asked as he walked over to Takuya to make sure he was ok.

"Yeah but how are you still alive you were in the pyre at the funeral?" Takuya asked.

"That wasn't me it was a clone." Ryo replied.

"Well it's time to finish this Metal head and go home." Takuya said, "EXECUTE FUSION

EVOLUTION...ALDAMON!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

"CYBERDRAMON BIO-MERGE TO...JUSTIMON!"

"Let's finish this." Justimon said.

"Right, SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"

"ULTRA TURBULENCE!"

"JUSTICE BURST!"

The three attacks combined and hit but did little damage.

"Err you may have won this battle but I'll be back." MetalSeadramon said as he dove into the

ground and left.

"So where were you when the clone was battling Machindramon?" Takuya inquired

"I was at Azulongmon's lair." Ryo answered.

"Why did you fake your death though?" Zoe asked.

"Because if I wouldn't have then Takato and Rika might not have ever formed Goldaramon" Ryo

answered.

"Why not?" Takuya asked.

"Because of me they might not have revealed their love for one another so I had to fake death so

they would." Ryo replied.

Soon Takato and the other Tamers arrived but had heard Takuya's question and Ryo's answer.

"But what about Jeri?" Takato asked.

"She knew that you two would break up Takato and that you and Rika were destined to be

together." Ryo said.

"Did you know that you and I would break up to?" Rika asked.

"Yes Rika I did." Ryo answered removing his cloak and throwing it over to where

Cyberdramon's had fallen off earlier.

"So you faked your death and made us all grieve because?" the red headed Tamer asked.

"It was all part of Azulongmon's plan to defeat the restored dark masters beginning with

Machinedramon." Ryo said.

Later On

Everyone had gone home except for Ryo who had stayed in Shibuya since his father thought

he was dead.

"You screwed up." said a voice from behind.

"I know Tyler but its not my fault." Ryo answered.

"Azulongmon wishes to speak with you." Tyler said

"Fine I'm on my way." Ryo said.

At Azulongmon's Lair

Ryo stood before Azulongmon and the three other sovereign waiting to see what to hear what

they had to say.

"I specifically told you not to get involved unless it was needed." Azulongmon said.

"Yes I know but Takuya and Zoe needed my help." Ryo replied.

"I know but you disobeyed a direct order." The sovereign said.

"No I didn't." Ryo replied, "I did exactly what you told me to do the odds were not in their favor

so I intervened."

"This time when I recruit a human they actually listen to me." Azulongmon smiled, "alright since

the Tamers know your alive you may stay with one of them but make sure your father doesn't

find out until the battle is done."

"Right." Ryo nodded.

"And take Tyler and Strabimon with you." Azulongmon ordered.

Ryo nodded and the two Tamers returned to the real world.

Back in the Real World

The portal appeared and the two walked through with their two digimon behind them.

"Strabimon fade." Tyler ordered and Strabimon disappeared the same way Renamon dose.

"Well we might as well go to Takato's." Ryo said as he led the way.

Meanwhile at Takuya's house Kyle and him were sitting in the living room watching tv but

Takuya had fallen asleep.

~Takuya's Dream~

Him and Zoe were fighting and he was knocked to the ground and dedigivolved from

Aldamon back to himself.

Zoe as JetSilphymon stood in front of him protecting from who they were battling.

"You will be the first to go." Said their opponent as he fired a powerful blast of energy sending

her flying back and onto the ground making her dedigivolve.

As she lay on the ground blood pooled around her and he crawled over to her lifting her head up

off the ground.

"Zoe...Zoe wake up..." He pleaded as he leaned down to her chest to see if her heart was still

beating and heard noting.

~End Dream~

"ZOE!" Takuya called jolting awake in a cold sweat.

"Dude you alright?" Kyle asked as he placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." Takuya replied wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Same dream again?"

"Yeah I can't seam to get rid of it."

"Ok I rarely give advice but do what I did."

"What was that?"

"Wright it down then either put it through a paper shredder or rip it up and throw it out."

"Thanks I'll do that."

The thing on tv changed to news.

"This is a Live emergency update, a strange creature is rampaging through down town and

destroying buildings an evacuation order has been issued please get to the nearest shelter or go to

your basement but stay out of the way of this destructive creature." the anchorman said.

"Let's go!" Takuya said as the two of them ran out the door and to the scene to find the Tamers,

the Odaiba group, the rest of their group and an unknown one already there.

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION!"

"ALDAMON!"

"MAGMAMON!"

"About time you guys." JetSilphymon said when she saw them.

"Sorry but we just found out!" Magmamon replied.

"ATOMIC INFERNO!"

"MAGMA BARRAGE!"

The two attacks hit sending MetalSeadramon back and giving the others some leeway.

"Thanks now how about finish." Gallantmon said.

"Right." They all chimed

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION!"

"THORN WHIP!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"

"HEAVEN'S CLAW!"

"POSITRON LASER!"

"GRAND HORN!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"

"AMETHYST WIND!"

"GARGO MISSILES!"

"ATOMIC RAY!"

"TWIN FANG!"

"JUSTICE BURST!"

"PYRAMID POWER!"

"HOLY HUG!"

"CORONA DESTROYER!"

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"

"CLEANSING LIGHT!"

"ULTRA TURBULENCE!"

"THUNDER LASER!"

"ICHIGO DEATH!"

"RED CROSS!"

"LIGHTNING STORM!"

"MAGMA BLAZE!"

"DREGA DESTROYER!"

"GRIFFIN WING!"

"LUNAR HOWL!"

The attacks hit and MetalSeadramon's Fractal Code appeared.

"LUNARWOLFMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...LUNARMON!" The warrior of night called as he

switched from his beast to his human spirit, "evil dragon let night fall and be purified,

FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!"

"Well that's that." Lunarmon said as everyone dedigivolved.

"Who are they?" Takuya asked looking at the two new comers.

One was a boy about the same age as Ryo who wore all blue and had a device on his wrist, his

hair and eyes were brown, he also wore black lens sunglasses and basically looked as if he could

storm the gates of hell it self.

The other was a blue and white digimon with a sort of wolf like head it wore black leather gloves

with belt buckles, leather belt on each upper arm, white pants like Lobomon's, two leather belts

over and under each knee, a scarf like Lobomon's, and he had piercing red eyes.

"This is Tyler and his digimon Strabimon." Ryo answered.

"Oh well I'm Takuya nice to meet you." Takuya said extending his hand out.

Tyler did nothing.

"Gee acts a lot like you did when I first met you Rika." Takato smirked.

"You'll pay for that goggles one of these days you'll pay." Rika told him.

Renamon just stood there staring at the new digimon, she could smell his scent and there was

something familiar about it but she couldn't tell how she knew it.

Strabimon had also caught a whiff of Renamon's scent and he to had known hers but as her

couldn't place it.

"Strabimon fade." Tyler ordered.

"As you wish, Tamer." Strabimon obeyed as he disappeared.

"Rika I'm going to follow that digimon I think I might know him." Renamon said as she to

disappeared.

"Guys why don't you just stay in Shibuya here use this." Takuya said as he handed the device

from around his wrist to Ryo.

"Thanks I know I'll stay and probably so will the rest of the tamers, am I right guys?" Ryo said.

They nodded.

"We can't we have to return to Odaiba and take care of some stuff but when a battle arises we'll

be here." Tai explained as he and his group headed back to Odaiba.

"Well then let's get back." Takuya said as he and his group left.

"Well we have to find a building to use." Ryo said as they went in search.

A/N Hope you guy's liked it and thanks for the reviews. Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19: Renamon and Strabimon's Past

Chapter 19: Renamon and Strabimon's Past Revealed

Strabimon reappeared on top of a building near the one the Tamers had chosen to set up a

temporary home.

"I know your there fox." Strabimon said as he turned around to face Renamon.

When she heard him speak and once again got a whiff of his scent she realized who he was and

remembered the last time she saw him.

~Flashback~

Strabimon and Renamon stood before a Diaboromon that had gone berserk.

"Renamon stay back!" Strabimon ordered.

"But..." Renamon started but was interrupted.

"No stay back I'll take care of this!"

"Fine."

"LICHT NAGEL!" Strabimon called as he ran forward and slashed his claws at his opponent.

"WEB WRECKER!" The Diaboromon cried as he fired a blast of energy at Strabimon sending

the wolf back.

"LICHT BEIN!" Strabimon shouted kicking Diaboromon in his stomach and destroying his

cannon.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Diaboromon said as his arms extended and rapped around the wolf,

"INFERNO MISSILE!"

"AHH!"

Renamon flinched as she heard the one she loved cry out in pain.

Diaboromon threw Strabimon to the ground, "INFERNO MISSILE!" once again the attack hit

only this time doing severely wounding Strabimon.

"STRABIMON!" Renamon called out, "ERR, DIAMOND STORM!"

The attack hit and being backed by Renamon's anger sent Diaboromon back.

"RAPID KICK!" Renamon cried out as she hit Diaboromon hard, "DIAMOND STORM!"

The attack hit blowing a hole threw Diaboromon and turning him into data which she absorbed,

she ran to Strabimon and realized he was slowly dying.

"Strabimon please don't leave me." Renamon pleaded as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry my love...I couldn't protect you." Strabimon said.

"No...NOO!" Renamon called as Strabimon turned into data and disappeared.

~End Flashback~

A smile formed on his face as he remembered her and waited to see what she would do.

She ran to him throwing her arms around him in a hard embrace, "I thought you were dead." she

cried into his shoulder.

"Azulongmon turned my data back into a digiegg and then raised me and told me of Tyler who

would one day be my Tamer." Strabimon explained, "but deep down inside me I ached but I

didn't know why until now, It's good to see you again my love."

"Yes it is." Renamon said as the two kissed deeply.

"I've got to go patrol the city but I'll return I promise, you stay here and keep an eye on them."

Strabimon said as he once again disappeared.

"Hmm." Renamon smiled.

Inside the Building

"You know Tyler you could learn to get along with the others a little more." Ryo said.

"Keep your opinions to your self Ryo." Tyler said coldly.

Ryo walked away from him and entered his room where Monodramon was sleeping.

"Oi, that dude needs a chill pill." Ryo whispered as he laid down on the bed next to his partner.

Ryo fell asleep soon after that.

Back with Renamon

She kept watch on the building and just as she was getting ready to shift inside Strabimon

reappeared.

"Going somewhere?" He smirked.

"Just inside to see if Rika is ok." she answered.

"Ok well I might as well check on Tyler to he's just as cold as when I met him." Strabimon

smiled when she laughed at his remark.

"Your Tamer has an attitude twice as bad as mine did when I first met her." Renamon said as she

phased into the building.

"I can believe that." Strabimon chuckled as he did the same.

The two reappeared a few minuets later and decided that Strabimon would patrol the north and

east parts of the city and Renamon would take the south and west and when they finished they

would meet up in the center which was the park.

At Takuya's

Takuya had taken Kyle's advice and it had helped the dream had gone away and now he slept

peacefully.

As he slept though unknown to him someone had slipped through his window unseen. The

person walked over to his bed and tapped him on the shoulder.

He woke up and saw the person but they had stayed in the shadows, he was about to say

something when the person put a hand to his mouth.

"Takuya its alright its just me." The person said coming into the light to reveal Zoe.

"Zoe what in the heck are you doing." he asked.

"There's something in the park that Rika and Tyler need to see but I need your help to get them."

she said as she slipped back out the window.

He got up and followed her just instead of the window he went out the front door.

They walked until they found Takato standing outside a building.

Takuya walked up, "hey is Rika and Tyler here still?" he asked

"Yeah why?" Takato said.

"Zoe will fill you in." Takuya said as he walked inside.

"Yo Rika, Tyler come on there's something you need to see!" Takuya called.

Rika got up right away but Tyler didn't move.

"YO Mister Attitude, come on!" Takuya shouted, still Tyler did nothing, "Err your worse then

Koji come on."

Takuya dragged Tyler out and the four headed to the park.

When Rika and Tyler saw Renamon and Strabimon laying on the grass in each others arms Tyler

fumed while Rika just stood there staring with a wide smile on her face.

"STRABIMON!" Tyler shouted angrily.

Strabimon jolted up when he heard his Tamer's angry call and looked to see that he was standing

ten feet away.

"Get up and return to the building we'll talk about this later!" Tyler fumed.

"Yes Tamer." Strabimon replied as he phased away.

Tyler walked over to Rika and glared at her, "Keep that thing away from him!"

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me no, not gonna happen, not ever." Rika said.

Tyler was about ready to slap her when Takato came up and tapped his shoulder.

"What?!" Tyler turned angrily.

Takato thrust his fist into Tylers gut winding him, "If I ever see you try to strike her again I will

personally rip you apart!" the goggle headed boy shouted.

"Err...Fine." Tyler said heading back to the building.

Back at the Building

Strabimon phased into the room him and his Tamer shared and five minuets later heard the

door to the building slam shut and the door to the room open then slam shut.

"You are forbidden to see her again do you understand me!?" Tyler shouted at his partner.

"As you wish." Strabimon nodded.

"If I find you with her again you know what I'll do." Tyler said.

Strabimon once again nodded and stayed in the corner watching over his Tamer for the rest of the

night.

A/N So you guys know this chapter took place in the evening after the Battle with

MetalSedramon. Hope you liked it, Please Review.


	20. Chapter 20: Piedmon's Circus Ends

Chapter 20: Piedmon's Circus Ends

The next day Takato and Takuya had met up at the park and were waiting for Rika and Zoe

but heard talking coming from a tree near by.

He started to walk toward it.

"Takato what's up?" Takuya asked.

"Shh." Takato said as he pointed up to a tree near the entrance of the park.

Takuya looked up to find Renamon and Strabimon talking.

"So he forbade you to see me yeah right like you would ever listen to that command." Renamon

laughed.

"You know me so well Renamon." Strabimon said as a smile formed on his face, "if he finds out

I'm still seeing you he'll be very harsh with the punishment."

His smile faded when he looked down to find Takato looking up at them.

Renamon noticed this and looked down as well to see the lead Tamer.

"So I see you don't like to listen to your Tamer Strabimon." Takato smirked.

Renamon and Strabimon jumped down and landed in front of him, "please Takato don't tell

anyone." Renamon pleaded to her friend.

"I promise Renamon but if you want a little more privacy I suggest you not sit in a tree in the

park." Takato said.

"Thanks Takato." Strabimon said as he realized just how much Renamon trusted the young

Tamer.

"No problem just find a safer place to talk or do whatever." Takato smiled at the two as they

phased out of the park.

Renamon phased onto the fence, mouthed a thanks to Takato and then phased away.

"Hey Goggle-Head!" came Rika's familiar call.

Rika and Zoe walked into the park and up to the two guys.

"Hey Rika." Takato said kissing her lightly.

"So what kind of trouble have you two been getting into?" asked Takuya as he snaked his arms

around Zoe's waist.

"Oh the usual." she said as she leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"Takato have you seen Renamon?" Rika asked.

"No why?" Takato said.

"Because I can't find her anywhere." Rika explained.

"Oh well sorry I haven't seen since this morning when she left." Takato told her.

"Ok well let's go and get something to eat." Rika said as they followed Takuya and Zoe to the

restaurant for lunch.

At Cherubimon's Lair

"Piedmon you are the last of my army we have to stop them so he can be revived."

Cherubimon said.

"Yes I know my lord but we still don't have the spirits." Piedmon explained.

"There is no need to have their spirits because I have these." Cherubimon said as black versions

of each warriors sets of Spirits formed in his hands.

"Know for the final step of his return." Cherubimon laughed as he placed each of the spirits on a

platform and it began to glow.

The glowing light formed a body and then died down to show a digimon covered in black armor.

"Ah I'm back you have done well my servant." said the maniacal figure.

"Thank you, Lord Lucemon." Cherubimon said, "Piedmon go and destroy the digidestined."

"Yes Cherubimon." Piedmon said leaving the Lair and heading out to the city.

"Now for the last parts of my plan." Lucemon laughed.

At the Restaurant

They ordered their lunch and talked as they ate, but unknown to them Piedmon watched and

got ready to attack.

"Hmm they won't know what hit em." Piedmon said.

"Just like you." said a voice from behind.

Piedmon turned and was eye to eye with a small dark blue digimon that was looking up at him.

"And what can you do?" Piedmon asked.

"This, IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...BEELZEMON!"

"Well bring it on triclopes." Piedmon taunted.

"Gladly, CORONA BLASTER!"

Beelzemon's attack hit and knocked Piedmon off the top of the building they were on.

"Now the fun begins!" Beelzemon said as he jumped down and landed on both feet.

"What's going on?" Takato asked as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"Ah guys we got trouble lets go!" Takato said as he quickly got the check payed for their lunch

and they left.

"BEELZEMON HANG ON WE'LL BE BACK!" Takato said as he and Rika headed back to

their temporary home.

"Zoe you ready?" Takuya asked.

Zoe nodded and the two whipped out their D-Tectors.

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION!"

"ALDAMON!"

"JETSILPHYMON!"

"Well I guess its just the three of us right now." Beelzemon said as he pulled the gun from its

holster on his leg, "DOUBLE IMPACT!"

The blasts from the gun were blocked and sent straight back at him but he flew up and they

missed, "Well that could have gone better, let's try this." he said as the long gun once again

appeared on his arm, forming a star in the air which then a circle formed around it as he readied

his most powerful attack, "CORONA DESTROYER!"

The blast hit sending Piedmon to the ground.

"Hey we're back!" Takato called as he and the rest of the Tamers came, "Let's do it!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLVUTION

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON!"

"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON!"

"CYBERDRAMON BIO-MERGE TO...JUSTIMON!"

"GUARDROMON BIO-MERGE TO...HIANDROMON!

"LEORMON BIO-MERGE TO...SABERLEOMON!"

"STRABIMON BIO-MERGE TO...ANUBIMON!"

"DIGI-MODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" said the now nine year old Suzie.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"LOPMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...ANTYLAMON!"

"Let's go!" Gallantmon said as the battle began.

Attacks flew from each side as the battle raged shacking the buildings near by.

Soon Tai and his gang arrived and joined in.

"TRUMP SWORD!" Piedmon called sending his four swords at them knocking Gallantmon,

Sakuymon, Beelzemon, and Justimon to the ground.

"That dose it, GALLANTMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!"

Sakuyamon caught on quickly and she to rose back to her feet.

"Ready Sakuyamon?" Gallantmon asked.

"Ready!" Sakuyamon answered as the two began to glow.

"GALLANTMON CRIMSON, SAKUYAMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...GOLDARAMON!"

The gold armored digimon now stood in front of the three to guard them.

"Whoa when they figure out how to do that?" Beelzemon asked as he rose to his feet.

"In the digital world." Justimon answered.

"Oh well let's get this over with." Beelzemon said as his arm gun appeared and he pulled the on

from the holster on his leg, "CORONA BLASTER, DOUBLE IMPACT!"

The two attacks hit Piedmon's swords which were floating in the air and destroyed them.

"Now for you, GOLDEN LANCE!" Goldaramon called as he fired the energy which hit Piedmon

but did only a little damage.

Meanwhile inside Anubimon Tyler could feel what Strabimon did and understood that his

partner was in love with the Renamon and silently told him self that he would allow Strabimon to

see her till they had to return to the digital world.

"Let's finish this!" Justimon said as his blade formed.

"Right, CORONA DESTROYER!"

"VOLTAGE BLADE!"

The attacks hit weakening Piedmon more.

"SOLAR INFERNO!" Aldamon called forming the three giant fire balls again and sending them

at Piedmon, "Yes direct hit score for our team!"

"Oi, Takuya grow up!" called Beowolfmon as he and the rest of the legendary warriors showed

up.

"You know Koji you take all the fun out of this." This Aldamon retorted.

"Yeah and I have fun doing it." Beowolfmon said.

"Hey you to dorks let's get this thing over with." Beelzemon said, "CORONA BLASTER!"

The blast hit Piedmon and sent him back weakening him more.

"One final attack should take this clown out." Goldaramon told them.

"It's all mine, PYRAMID POWER!" Anubimon called sending his attack at Piedmon revealing

his Fractal Code.

"I hate clowns, FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" Aldamon said scanning Piedmon.

They all dedigivolved and went Tai and his headed back for Odaiba.

"Strabimon even though I forbid you to see...well just forget it you can see the fox when ever you

want." Tyler said.

Even though he didn't do this deep in side Strabimon was leaping for joy and so was Renamon

who had heard the whole thing.

"Rika even though I hate to do this I'm...sorry that I almost hit." Tyler said through clenched

teeth.

"Its ok just try to control your anger from now on trust me you don't want to be the same way I

was when I first met Takato it hurts your friends to much." Rika said as she and Takato took each

others hand and started to leave.

"Let's go Strabimon." Tyler said as he and his Digimon followed the other Tamers back to their

temporary home.

"Well at least he understands now." Takuya said as he and his group headed back home.

A/N Well that's it for this Chapter hope you liked it. Please Review.


	21. Chapter 21: Mummymon Returns to the Tomb

Chapter 21: Lucemon's Plan, Mummymon Returns to the Tomb

Lucemon walked over to the plat form and picked up each of the human spirits he put them

on the floor took out the sword that now hung from his belt waved it over them.

"DARK WARRIORS ARISE!" he called as they all started to glow and took on the form of a

Legendary Warrior, Royal Knight, or Forgotten Warrior.

"Ah now my dark warriors come to the plat form and pick up your respective Beast Spirit." he

said.

They did as they were told and picked up their spirits.

"They won't know what hit them when I send my evil warriors." Lucemon laughed maniacally.

"Mummymon go take care of those retched kids but take them with you." The fallen angel

ordered.

"Yes my lord." Mummymon said and left.

At the Tamers' Temporary Home

Takato walked through the main room trying to find Guilmon who had disappeared after the

battle a few hours ago but hadn't returned since.

"Hey Ryo do you know where Guilmon is?" Takato asked.

"Yeah he said he wanted to relax I think he's on th roof." Ryo answered.

"Thanks." Takato said turning toward the stairs up to the roof, he walked up them opened the

door, and found Guilmon laying on his back staring up at the sky, "there you are, why didn't you

tell me where you were going?"

"I'm sorry Takato but I had to much on my mind." Guilmon answered.

"Oh well next time tell me where your going ok?" Takato said.

"Ok." Guilmon nodded.

"What are you looking at boy?" Takato asked.

"That." Guilmon answered as he pointed at what he was looking at.

Takato looked up to see a black armored dragon flying in a circle over the building.

"Oh crap." Takato said, "Guy's we got trouble!"

Rika heard Takato's call and ran up the steps to the roof and opened the door.

"DIGI-MODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Takato called slashing his blue

card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGROWLMON!"

"Renamon!" Rika called.

The fox appeared before her, "yes Rika?"

"Get ready we got trouble." Rika said as she pulled her D-Arc from her belt and took her blue

card from her pouch, "DIGI-MODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...TAOMON!"

Henry and the others heard the commotion and ran up to the roof.

"Great out of one battle strait into another!" Terriermon said.

The rest of them pulled out their D-Arcs and blue cards, "DIGI-MODIFY MATRIX

DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...RAPIDMON!"

"GUARDROMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...ANDROMON!"

"LEORMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...GRAPLEOMON!"

"MONODRAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...CYBERDRAMON!"

"STRABIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...CHATSURAMON!"

"My turn, IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...BEELZEMON!"

"Alright punk come on down!" Beelzemon taunted.

"PYRO BARRAGE!" Called the dragon as he fired down at them.

"Err, CORONA BLASTER!" Beelzemon called firing his arm gun, suddenly he began to glow

gold, "Whoa what the heck is happening?"

"He's digivolving!" Takato said.

"BEELZEMON OMEGA DIGIVOLVE TO...BEELZEMON GOLD!" he called as the light died

down to reveal Beelzemon but instead of his usual dark blue almost purple face cover, black

wings, his face cover was now gold as well as his wings and the gun on his back that had

disappeared when he turned from evil to good returned.

"Cool." Kazu said.

"Lets get rid of these dorks, QUADRO IMPACT!" Beelzemon shouted pulling both guns and

firing them at the dragon.

The dragon avoided each shot.

"You won't hit him that way." said a figure from the building next to them.

"Well I can at least take care of you, GOLDEN BLASTER!" Beelzemon said firing a ray of

golden energy at Mummymon revealing his fractal code, "FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE!" he

scanned the data with his fist taking care of Mummymon.

"Well now what do we do about him?" Takato asked.

"We'll have to Bio-Merge." Henry answered as all the digimon except Beelzemon dedigivolved

to their rookie state.

Guardromon's rookie form now stood before Kazu.

"Whoa nice but who are you?" Kazu asked

"I am Kokuwamon Guardromon's rookie form."

"Ok." Kazu said.

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO...GALLANTMON!"

"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON!"

"LEORMON BIO-MERGE TO...SABERLEOMON!"

"KOKUWAMON BIO-MERGE TO...HIANDROMON!"

"MONODRAMON BIO-MERGE TO...JUSTIMON!"

"STRABIMON BIO-MERGE TO...ANUBIMON!"

"Hey guys need some help!" Called Aldamon as he and the rest of the Warriors came onto the

scene.

"Yeah we got a big problem!" Gallantmon said pointing upward.

"It cant be he looks just like my beast form!" Aldamon said looking at the digimon as he landed.

"Yes and I've got a few friends also." The black BurnigGreymon said as black version of each

warrior came onto the roof as well.

"Well if it isn't the brats that stopped my plan the last time." said a voice from the building

Mummymon had been.

Aldamon looked over just as the figure removed his helmet.

"Hello again." Lucemon said.

"LUCEMON NO!" Aldamon said surprised.

Cherubimon appeared beside him.

"Now Cherubimon Attack them!" Lucemon ordered.

"Right!" Cherubimon said, "THOUSAND SPEARS!"

The Attack was sent at them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N Ooh cliff hanger hope you liked it, Please Review.


	22. Chapter 22: The Final Battle

Chapter 22: The Final Battle, Eltaramon Unleashed

The attack went at them hitting the others and knocking them out now only Aldamon and

JetSilphymon stood ready to fight.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!" Cherubimon called as he threw it at Aldamon knocking him back and

dedigivolving him back to Takuya.

JetSilphymon ran in front of him to protect him.

*My dream its...* Takuya thought but was interrupted when he heard the sickening thud of a

body hitting the roof of the building.

"ZOE NO!" Takuya stood up pulling his D-Tector whipping it out in front of him as a new spirit

call came to his mind, "EXECUTE ANCIENT FUSION EVOLUTION...ANCIENT

GREYMON!"

The original Legendary warrior now stood before Cherubimon and began to glow.

"ANCIENT GREYMON HYBRID SHIFT TO...ULTRA AGUNIMON!"

Koji had began to stand up and the same call came to his mind, "EXECUTE ANCIENT

FUSION EVOLUTION...ANCIENT GARURUMON!"

The light warrior now also stood there and as Ancient Greymon did he to began to glow.

"ANCIENT GARURUMON HYBRID SHIFT TO...ULTRA LOBOMON!"

Kyle also rose and formed Ancient Leomon.

"ANCIENT LEOMON HYBRID SHIFT TO...ULTRA LAVAMON!"

The three new Warriors stood before the two evil digimon and were ready for battle when the

rest of the D-Tectors which had fallen out of the pockets of the others began glow and the spirits

as well as the two fractal codes of Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew out engulfing the three in

intense light.

"ULTRA LAVAMON, ULTRA AGUNIMON, ULTRA LOBOMON DNA DIGIVOLVE

TO...SUSANOOMON ULTRA MODE!"

Susanoomon now stood before them but in stead of red and blue armor he now had white and

silver armor.

"Time for this to came to an end!" Susanoomon Ultra said as he whipped the golden ring off his

back, "HEAVENS DISC!" he called as he threw it.

Cherubimon got hit full force by the attack and his fractal code appeared, Susanoomon Ultra

scanned the code and began to glow, "SUSANOOMON ULTRA HYBRID SHIFT

TO...SUSANOOMON SUPREME!"

The holy knight now had all white armor and a sword now hung at his side, "Now Lucemon it is

time to meet you maker!" Susanoomon Supreme shouted as he pulled the sword at his side from

its sheath.

"Oh really, try again!" Lucemon said as the dark warriors combined with him, "LUCEMON

SUPREME!"

Now a very evil looking knight stood before the warrior who also pulled a sword from his side,

"let finish this holy knight!"

A fierce sword fight began as each hit was placed on the others armor it sent sparks everywhere.

"I won't let you destroy the digital or real worlds I have been formed to protect them."

Susanoomon Supreme said as he crossed swords with Lucemon again.

"Oh really then you'd best just give up now cause both you and the two worlds will fall!"

Lucemon retorted.

"Never I won't allow you to win!" Susanoomon shouted as the two swords came apart with a

shing sound.

"You have no choice I will rule supreme WHEN I DESTROY YOU!" Lucemon called as the

swords came into contact again.

"We will see." Susanoomon said as he and Lucemon crossed swords again.

The battle raged on until a blinding flash of light hit Lucemon in the chest and the name of an

attack was heard.

"AURORA FORCE!"

"Whoa, who was that?!" Susanoomon asked.

"It's the sovereign!" Takato exclaimed as he rose to his feet.

"Susanoomon we have come to help!" Azulongmon said as he and the three other sovereign

came up in front of him, "Sovereign now!"

"AZULONGMON, BAIHUMON, ZHUGAIOMON, EBONWUMON DNA DIGIVOLVE

TO...HUANLONGMON!"

Now a gigantic green dragon stood before them, "Susanoomon you ready!" it asked."

Susanoomon nodded and the dragon became Fractal Code and surrounded the knight.

"SUSANOOMON SUPREME HYBRID SHIFT TO...ELTARAMON!"

Everyone but Zoe stood up as the glowing silver warrior now stood before them ready to fight.

"No it cant be, you...your just a legend how can this be possible!" Lucemon yelled.

"You seem nervous dark one." Eltaramon said.

"Err...DARK BLADE!" Lucemon called as he slashed at the warrior that now stood before them.

Eltaramon dodge the blade and grabbed it, pulling the sword from Lucemon's hand and broke it

in two.

"I may be a legend but I'm back, I was the original ruler of the digital world but I was injured

badly so I broke down my fractal code into the sovereign, the three celestial angels, and the

legendary warriors only to be awoken when all things were looking dark well that time has come

and so has your down fall!" Eltaramon explained calling forth a giant glowing sword,

"HEAVENS STRIKE!"

The attack hit knocking Lucemon to the ground.

Eltaramon jumped down landing on all four feet in front of Lucemon.

"I won't let a legend beat me!" Lucemon stood up and readied an attack.

"ZODIAC BLASTER!" Eltaramon called as two guns rose out of his wrist armor and shot

twenty-four laser blasts each taking on the form of one of the twelve symbols of either the Greek

or Chinese Zodiacs.

The blasts hit hard but the evil digimon still wasn't finished.

"You...will not...defeat me!" Lucemon said as he rose to his feet.

"Thats what you think!" Eltaramon said as he brought his hand together and formed a ball of

energy, "CELESTIAL FORCE!"

He threw the ball and it hit Lucemon in the stomach winding him.

"Now for the final blow to end this battle for good, STORM OF THE STARS!" Eltaramon

shouted and the final attack was delivered as stars struck Lucemon hard and brought his Fractal

Code forth, "now so you never return again, FRACTAL DESTROYER!"

A beam of energy was shot from one of the wrist guns destroying Lucemon's Fractal Code for

good.

Eltaramon began to glow and dedigivolved back to the three boys and spirits.

Takuya ran over to Zoe and noticed she wasn't breathing, tears brimmed his eyes and began to

fall as he held her lifeless form close, "Zoe why?!" he cried.

An image of Eltaramon came forth, "she's not dead Takuya she may look like it but she's not

her spirit just like Kouichi's had been use the power of the spirits to return." Eltaramon said then

vanished.

Takuya stood up and pulled his D-Tector from his pocket, Koji and the others did the same and

they all began to glow and sent beams of light at Zoe's body.

She breathed in deeply and her eyes opened.

"Zoe thank god!" Takuya said as he helped her up.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"You were hit by Cherubimon and well you did a Kouichi." Takuya said with a smile.

"Huh?" Zoe asked.

"Your spirit was in the digital world that's what I meant." Takuya explained as he hugged her

tightly.

"Where's Lucemon?" Zoe asked.

"He's gone forever." Takuya answered.

"Good." she relaxed into his arms.

"Let's get out of here." Takato said as he led them all to the park.

A/N Well that's it but not the End yet there's one more chapter coming known as Final Farewell,

hope you liked this chapter and the next. Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23: Final Farewell

Chapter 23: Final Farewell

The Tamers and Chosen ones stood facing each other. Takato offered his hand to Takuya but

the other Goggle-head brought his up in sort of an arm wrestling posture so Takato did the same

and the two clasped hands.

"Well I guess this is farewell." Takato said as the two hands came apart.

"Yeah but I have a feeling we'll see each other again." Takuya smiled.

"I'm with him on that one." Ryo nodded.

"Excuse me Tamers, Chosen ones you must come to the castle at once." Said a voice from

Takuya's D-Tector.

"We're on our way Gennai." Takuya replied as a digi-port opened and they walked through it.

In the Digital World

They came through and stood in the main room of the castle. Within the room stood Tai and

his friends along with Gennai.

"Ah everyone gather around." Gennai said.

They did as he said and noticed that he had a case on the table in front of him.

"Now that Lucemon has been defeated there is no more use for your digivices so I would like

you to put them in this case." Gennai told them.

"No!" The four leaders piped at the same time back by their teams.

"You do know if you don't then you are able to be called back at any sign of a battle?" Gennai

asked.

"We'll take that chance Gennai even if we have to battle again we are not going to give up our

digivices or for that mater our digimon." Tai spoke for everyone when he said this.

"I had a feeling you would say that but I tried." Gennai smiled, "now that Lucemon has been

defeated for good digimon can now live in the real world but they must stay hidden for two more

years.

"Wait what do you mean just for two more years?" Takato asked.

"You'll find out." Gennai said, "for now just keep them hidden from everyone except your

families since they already know."

Three portals appeared in front of them.

"But before you go I have something to give each of you." Gennai smiled again as a digimon

walked in and placed a box on the same table as the case was.

Tai and everyone followed Gennai over, the man opened the box to reveal metals, he gave one to

each of them, "these are for your help in saving our world once again."

The metals in each of their hands began to glow and formed bracelets on each of their wrists.

Three portals opened up one to Odaiba, one to Shinjuku, and the last to Shibuya.

They all said their good byes and went their separate ways.

Back in the Real World

Takuya and his group came through their portal which led them strait back to the park and

walked toward the entrance.

"Well that was fun." Takuya smiled.

"Takuya only you would think that was fun." Koji shook his head.

All of them returned to their separate homes as the digital world was finally at rest well for now

anyway.

In Shinjuku

The Tamers came through their portal looking around they realized that they had come out in

Shinjuku park.

"Well how about we head home I'm bushed." Takato said.

"Agreed!" the others said in unison as they to went to their homes.

At Odaiba

Tai and his gang came through the portal and were standing in the middle of the city.

"Looks like another digi-world crisis averted." Tai said with a smile.

"I gotta get home see you later guys." Davis waved as he turned and headed home

"Yeah me to." T.k. smiled as he departed but not before giving Kari a quick kiss, "see you

tomorrow." he whispered.

The others also departed leaving Tai, Kari, and Sora standing there.

"Let's go home." Tai said as he kissed Sora and he and Kari headed home as well as Sora.

THE END

A/N Well That's it for this story but don't worry this Isn't the last time you'll hear from me.

Hope you liked it. Please Review.

Sincerely: Goldjackal17


End file.
